My Knight in Shining Armor
by TigerLily8806
Summary: A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his chest, as his hand zipped her dress up fully. Lita just smiled and lean back into his chest as the man kissed her neck lightly. There will be Lemons and it will be full of smut and very mature!
1. How did I get so Lucky

A/N: I do **not** own **any** part of Sailor Moon.

In this one as usual with my fanfics Lita and Mina are sisters and Darien and Andrew are brothers. In this Andrew is also the Moonlight Night. And as always I'm going to use the North American names since those are the names that I grew up with and know the best.

Lita stood on her balcony in her new ball gown half way zipped up. She just stood leaning on the balcony looking at the stars. She found her constellation sign, Sagittarius. She could always find it in the sky, no matter where she was on the Moon as if she was drawn to it. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his chest, as his hand zipped her dress up fully. Lita just smiled and lean back into his chest as the man kissed her neck lightly.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" He whispered.

"About a thousand times." Lita giggled.

"Well let's make it a thousand-in-one." He smiled and kissed her neck again. "You look beautiful tonight." He whispered roughly. Lita sighed and smiled to herself. "Were you looking at yourself again?" He asked her nibbling on her neck.

"Of course as always." Lita giggled. He turned her around still tightly in his arms and kissed her lightly. She pulled back and got lost in his deep blue eyes like she always does. "Is tonight the night?" Lita whispered looking away finally. Darien took a deep sigh; he cupped her chin and turned her face towards him again.

"It's the anniversary of my parents taking the throne, I told you that I would tonight." He whispered looking into her eyes confused.

"I know, but Princess Serena told me that she was supposed to return to the Earth with you." Lita said sadly. Darien giggled and pulled Lita into his chest again and kissed her head.

"She is the Princess of the Moon, she had her diplomatic reasons for coming." He explained rubbing her cheek.

"It didn't sound like a diplomatic visit." Lita mumbled and tightened her hold on him.

"Princess Lita." Darien started but Lita interrupted him.

"Darien I thought that we weren't going to use titles anymore." Lita protested.

"I was trying to make a point." Darien chuckled. "Princess Lita I told you three months ago that at my parents anniversary ball that I will tell the whole Universe that I am in love with you and that I'm going to marry you." Darien smiled and kissed Lita deeply.

"Darien…" Lita whispered as they parted but Darien stopped her.

"Lita don't." Darien said and kissed Lita again. Darien could feel Lita's smile as she wrapped her arms around Darien's neck. "Now, how did I ever get so lucky?" Darien smiled.

"That's a good question." Lita joked.

[_Flash back_]

Lita and her fraternal twin sister Mina were seventeen when they were going to their first ball on the Moon. Even though they were sisters Mina was the Princess of Venus because their father would have been the king of Venus if he didn't marry their mother and abdicate the thrown. There was no other heir for the thrown so when Mina was born she became the youngest Queen in the universe, but she cannot take the thrown until she is 21, therefore she became the princess.

They have been to the Moon millions of times since they were close friends with the Moon Princess, Serena. They wouldn't call her their best friends because they always saw each other as the best of friends that they would ever need. They were also very close friends with the other princess of the universe. Princess Ami was the princess of Mercury who was very smart and the sweetest out of all of the princesses. Princess Rei was the princess of Mars who was the most focus out of them and the hot head. Princess Rei and Princess Serena usually got into all of the fights within the group of friends.

Lita was wearing a bright green dress that clanged to her curves and then flared out at the bottom with black stilettos. Mina wore a strapless yellow dress with a corsets style top with white-strapped heels. This was their first ball that they were allowed to go to, which meant that it was their coming out ball. Every year there is a coming out ball of girls who come of age and are now considered apart of the "adult" social life. All five girls were excited and nervous at the same time. Lita and Mina met the other three girls in the gardens on the Moon.

"Oh my god! I can't wait to get in there!" Serena yelled in the gazebo and spun in the center.

"Calm down Serena we'll get there." Rei rolled her eyes at Serena.

"Rei just think about all the boys that will be opened up to us!" Serena giggled and pulled Rei up off the bench that she was sitting on and started dancing with her. Rei ripped her hands out of her hands and rolled her eyes again and sat down next to Lita.

"She's the Moon Princess for god sakes!" Rei mumbled to Lita. Lita smiled, she knew that the reason why Rei was a little moody was because she was nervous too. Serena pulled Ami out of the gazebo and started to dance with her through the flowers.

"She's just having fun." Lita giggled to Rei. Rei smiled and looked at Lita with a doubtful smile.

"She's having fun now, but if one of us gets more attention than her then it's the end of the world." Mina whispered to the both of them. Mina and Serena weren't that good of friends and even though Mina was younger than Lita she was very protective of her and in her opinion Serena had hurt Lita too many times over stupid things including boys.

"Mina!" Lita whispered.

"Oh Lita you of all people should know that she's right." Rei giggled.

"That's not the point." Lita shook her head. Rei and Mina were always the first to pick on Serena and Lita didn't want to deal with it tonight.

"Oh my god! Lita! Mina! Rei!" Serena screaming running back into the gazebo with Ami trailing behind her.

"What?" Lita asked.

"A very reliable guard just told me that two special guess are coming tonight!" Serena squealed.

"Who?" Rei asked showing a little more of her nerves.

"The Princes of the Earth!" Serena squealed again.

"Oh my god! Really?" Mina asked sitting up more. "They haven't been here in years." She added.

"I know! And some of the other girls have been telling me that they are hot!" Serena grinned. "The thing is that they won't be announced." Serena added.

"What? Why? All royalty are announced." Ami asked shocked.

"They wanted it to be a secret that they are even there so no one will know who they are unless they know them." Serena explained. "I'm going to find one of them and maybe get to know them better." Serena winked.

"Serena!" Rei yelled. "My gods you're the Moon Princess have some restraint." Rei growled.

"Oh Rei come off it! Have a little fun, one night of fun won't kill me." Serena snapped.

"It won't if it was only one night, but it's not." Rei snapped back.

"Rei are you calling me a slut?" Serena yelled.

"You said it not me." Rei screamed.

"Stop it you two!" Lita yelled over them. "Rei didn't call you a slut Serena plus you would have to sleep with the men for you to be a slut." Lita tried to calm things down. "And Rei let Serena have her fun and you'll have yours this night if for all of us." Lita smiled. Rei and Serena glared at each other again and then turned from each other just in time for the guards to come and escort them to the ball. They all waited at the end of the hall while on the other side of the doors the ballroom was filled with people waiting for them. The Earths Generals were there to escort them down the stairs and into the crowd. Lita was paired up with Nephrite, Rei was with Jadeite, Ami was with Zoisite, Mina was with Malachite, and Serena was paired with a Moon General.

"I am pleased to welcome the Princesses of the universe!" An announcer said to the crowd in the ballroom. That's when Lita knew that the show was about to start and she held her breath. "Princess Ami of Mercury." He said and the ballroom doors opened. Ami and Zoisite walked through the doors and down the stairs. "Princess Rei of Mars." He said and Rei left just like Ami. "Princess Mina of Venus." The announcer said and Mina left. Lita took in a deep breath as the announcer took him his own. "Princess Lita of Jupiter. Lita walked in to he light and the whole ballroom was lit with millions of candles that the whole room was light as if the lights were on. Everyone in the room eyes were on her and Nephrite, mostly her. Lita felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest she was so nervous. She prayed that she wouldn't trip as she walked down the stairs and she tried not to look down at her feet. _Remember hold your head up high and don't look down_. Lita heard her mother's voice in her head. _If you get nervous then take a look around the room or just look at your sister_. Her mother told her. Lita looked around the room and saw mostly familiar faces, which was a relief a lot of them were her parents' friends and other girls that she knew. At the landing they were supposed to pause and smile and then continue as the announcer gave some background of the girls as they walked. Lita couldn't even her the announcer everything was muffled to her. As she stopped she felt this heat rush to her, it was the feeling that a person gets when someone is looking at them. Obviously the whole room was looking at her, but she felt like someone was staring at her intensely. Lita looked around to find the person, but she couldn't as she was taking her last steps her finally found him. He was tall with dark brown hair it was almost black; his eyes were deep ocean blue. He was just staring at her, not even caring that she was staring back at him. She finally tore her eyes away from him and kissed Nephrite on the cheek like she was suppose to and stood next to Mina as Serena made her way down.

After the introduction the ball continued on and the girls headed on her own way besides Mina and Lita.

"I kinda want to find one of the Earth princes." Mina whispered to Lita. Lita had to giggle.

"Oh no not you too!" Lita joked.

"Well it's not just that I want to find one of them, I want to find Andrew." Mina rolled her eyes at Lita.

"Andrew? Why only Andrew?" Lita asked.

"Well, I've always had a crush on him, when we were younger I mean." Mina shrugged her shoulders.

"Mina we haven't seen them since we were 10." Lita rolled her eyes and headed towards the refreshments.

"I know but he was so cute!" Mina giggled as she walked with her sister.

"Ok Mina go find Andrew, I hope you fall in love, get married, and have a lot of babies." Lita joked.

"One could only hope." Mina winked and headed into the crowd. Lita could only chuckle to herself as her little sister walked into the crowd looking for her Prince.

Lita felt like she needed some air, since she had been talking to anyone and everyone who came up to her. Lita walked out on the balcony and looked up in the sky like she always does.

"You look like you're looking for something." A male voice said from behind her. Lita turned around quickly and saw the man who was staring at as she was walking down the stairs. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled. His smile was breath taking; she couldn't help but smile back.

"I just came out for some air." Lita explained, she didn't know why she even told him since he didn't ask.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy in there." He said pointing to the balcony doors. "Especially if you're one of the girls of the hour." He smiled and again Lita smiled too.

"I know most of the people in there, some of them I saw just yesterday." Lita rolled her eyes.

"Well what about your friends, you might want to catch up with them." He shrugged and walked over to her and lean on the balcony. He was very close to her; it wasn't awkward or even weird for him being that close to her for some reason.

"Well I can easily see them any other time." Lita rolled her eyes. "I mean I came here just for show." Lita smiled.

"Parents." The man smiled.

"Basically." Lita nodded.

"So what were you looking at before?" The man asked.

"What? Oh!" Lita smiled and blushed a little. "I was looking for myself." Lita smiled.

"Did you lose yourself?" He joked. Lita laughed and shook her head.

"No I mean my astrological sign." Lita smiled and turned to him.

"Oh, and what is that?" He asked turning to her.

"Sagittarius." Lita smiled and pointed up into the stars. "It's right in front of us." She smiled. The man looked up and took Lita's hand and traced the Sagittarius consolation.

"Right there?" He asked.

"Umm yeah." Lita stuttered out.

"I'm sorry." The man said and let Lita's hand go. "That was a bit forward." He shook his head.

"No, it's alright." Lita giggled a nervous giggle and shook her head.

"Princess don't say it's alright." The man shook his head. "My I be frank?" He asked. Lita nodded her head. "It's not a coincidence that I came out here when you did." He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "You've captured my attention since you walked down those stairs." He said and turned from her like he was embarrass.

"I know." Lita whispered. The man turned around in shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I saw you looking at me while I was walking down the stairs, I thought that you saw me." Lita said quietly.

"I thought that you were just looking around at the crowd." The man smiled. "So you found me as I found you?" The man winked.

"Well it was more that I felt you staring at me." Lita smiled.

"Does that bother you?" He asked taking a step closer they were barley centimeters apart.

"No, actually." Lita smiled.

"Princess may I be forward? Again." He asked. Lita smiled and nodded her head slowly. The man smiled and rubbed the back of his hand down Lita's cheek. She smiled again and closed her eyes slowly. Then man leaned in and kissed Lita softly. Lita's eyes flew open; she didn't think he meant this. She pulled back in shock. "I'm sorry I didn't ask." The man said as he pulled back.

"No you didn't." Lita said a little angry, she was very interested in this guy but she was still a Princess.

"Oh there you are!" Someone yelled. They both turned to the balcony doors to see Serena standing there.

"Oh Serena." Lita smiled softly she hoped that she didn't just see the kiss.

"Hi Lita, but I was talking to him." Serena smiled sweetly.

"Princess." The man bowed.

"I see that you found our secret guess also." Serena smiled and walked over to the man and stroked his arm.

"Oh!" Lita said shocked.

"I hate to steal him away, but you don't mind do you?" Serena asked and looked at Lita like Lita shouldn't mind at all.

"Oh no, go ahead." Lita smiled and looked at the man again. She was praying that he wasn't Andrew Mina would kill her.

"Then Prince Darien will you follow me?" Serena said trying to be coy. Lita let out a little sigh; she was so happy that he wasn't Andrew.

"Princess Lita." Prince Darien bowed.

"Prince Darien." Lita curtsy and bowed.

[_End Flashback_]


	2. Can't Hardly Wait

A/N: I'm glad that you all like the story! This chapter is going to have a **lemon** maybe two I'm not sure. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Anyway I hope you like it!

Darien guided Lita back into her room. There was a fire going that set off a bright red glare in the dark room. In the center of the room was a four-post bed with emerald green canopy cloths drooping down.

"I don't want to go back." Darien said roughly pulling her back into him. Lita giggled and kissed his chest.

"Darien if we don't show up soon, then people will start to wonder." Lita explained.

"So let them wonder." Darien whispered into her ear and kissed her neck softly, right in the spot that he knew Lita couldn't resist. Lita gasped a little and then smiled again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. He pulled her hips into his and started to back her up until they hit her bed and fell softly on her feathery bed. Darien straddled Lita and started to trail kissed down Lita's neck while unzipping Lita's dress again.

"Darien don't you think once a night is enough?" Lita teased. Darien pulled Lita's dress down to her waist to unveil her bright red corset.

"You tell me." He growled and sucked on the top of Lita's breasts. Lita giggled as he messaged her left one and slipped her right one out and played with her nipple, which made her arched her back and moan. Darien smiled but continued what he was doing he then sat up and slowly untied her corset never looking away from Lita's beautiful green eyes. Darien opened the corset stared down at Lita's beautiful full breast; he couldn't help himself but lick his lips. Darien pulled the rest of Lita's dress down and gently swiped his hand across her silk matching red panties. "No matter how many times I see you like this, I can't get enough." Darien said roughly and kissed the space between Lita's breast and down to her navel. He stopped at the waistband of her panties and slowly licked just a little pass, making Lita moan even more.

"No matter how many times you do that, I can't get enough." Lita panted. Darien smiled at her and took off his jacket and his belt. Darien rubbed Lita's inner thigh and slowly rubbed his finger between her slits on the outside of her panties. Lita moan and bit down on her lower lip. "You're such a tease." Lita breathed. Lita sat up and pulled Darien down to her lips, Darien ran his hand through her hair and licked her bottom lip so that she would let him in. Lita allowed him in to taste her. Darien moan within Lita's mouth as she unbutton his pants and unzipped them. "Darien I need you." Lita whispered. Darien smiled and bit her lower lip.

"All in due time Princess." Darien said huskily while pulling his pants down.

"Don't tease me my Prince." Lita whined. They always call each other by their title in the bedroom, it's there way of saying baby or sweetheart. Darien smiled and slid his boxers off and exposed his erection. Lita's mouth started to water, she could barley contain herself. She looked at it and then up in Darien's eyes fill with fire and lust. She stroked his erection forcing Darien's eyes closed and a low growl came from the back of his throat. Lita smiled and licked the tip of his erection, which made Darien moan loudly. Lita took in the head of his member and Darien ran his hand through her hair as the other one squeezed her shoulder.

"Lita you're driving me crazy." Darien panted out. Lita smiled and took in his whole member into her mouth. Darien moan loudly and thrust as she took him in again. Darien looked down at Lita as she worked her magic and she knew that he was about to blow soon. He pulled out of her mouth and pushed her back down onto the bed. A small growl erupted from his throat as he climbed over her and placed his tip at her entrance and teased her with it. Lita closed her eyes and moan as his tip would slowly going in and then was quickly taken away.

"Darien!" Lita whined as Darien's lips came crashing down onto hers and he thrust hard into her. Both of them gasped and moan in pleasure. Darien was the first man that Lita had ever had sex with and she was always tight and wet for him. Darien thrust in again and Lita dug her nails into his back moaning. Darien kissed and nipped at Lita's neck as she bit her lip to silence herself. She hated how she always had to suppress her moans since no one could ever know that they have had sex before they were married. She bit her lip again and dug her nails deeper as Darien started to go faster and faster. "Oh god Darien! Harder!" Lita cried and Darien obeyed as he slammed into her harder. She could feel the pressure building in her lower stomach, but she didn't want it to end. Darien cupped one of her breast in his hand and played with her nipple, flicking it this way and that driving Lita crazy. Lita latched onto his should with her mouth and bit down to suppress her scream. Darien moan loudly and left her breast as he lifted her one leg up around his waist and dove in deeper. Lita know that she couldn't hold on much longer and neither could he. Darien pulled Lita up off the bed and onto his lap and watched as Lita bounced on him trying to hold back his climax. Lita's walls tightened around Darien, she could take it anymore she was about to scream as Darien pulled her down into a kiss and they both climaxed together. They fell back onto the bed panting and giving each other little kisses.

"I love you Lita." Darien whispered as she brushed back a strain of hair that was stuck to her cheek.

"I love you too Darien." Lita smiled and kissed him deeply. She laid on his chest for a few minutes looking at her ring. There sat a beautiful diamond ring with two emeralds on either side. She always wore it, ever since he gave it to her. No one has seen it besides Mina though, she put a spell on it only when Darien tells his parent will it show upon her finger. Mina, Andrew, Darien, and Lita could see it but it was invisible to anyone else.

"I guess we should get dress, again." Darien sighed as Lita looked up at him.

"I guess so." She smiled. He leaned down and kissed her as she sat up. They both stood up trying to find their clothes in the darkness. The fire died down during their passion so it was harder to see. Lita slipped on her panties as Darien found his boxers and pants. Lita wrapped her corset around her and thanked god that she talked her mother into having a front tie corset made for her. She slipped her strapless dress over her curves as Darien watched as he buttoned up his shirt. Lita smiled and winked at him as she turned around. "Do you think you can help me, since you were the one who took it off of me in the first place." Lita smiled. Darien chuckled and walked over to her and slowly zipped her dress up, kissing her neck as he did.

"I can't wait to do that while everyone is watching." He whispered into her ear.

"You can't wait to zipper my dress up while everyone is watching?" Lita teased and turned around to face him. Darien smiled and kissed her lightly.

"No! I can't wait to kiss you however I want in front of everyone and not care." He whispered pulling her hips into his again.

"My Prince this is how it started in the first place." Lita teased again rubbing his chest through his shirt.

"Princess it's not my fault that you're irresistible." Darien growled into her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe. Lita moan softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Be careful not to moan around me Princess, I don't think I can control myself." Darien said roughly. Lita smiled and kissed his neck lightly.

"Then why don't you keep your lips to yourself." Lita giggled as she pulled away and walked over to her mirror to fix her hair. Darien came from behind her and sat in her chair as he watched her. He ran his hands through his hair and smiled at her through the mirror. Lita smiled back and sat on his lap as she finished. Darien ran a finger down her bareback and kissed her shoulder blade.

"How I wish I could walk with you into the ballroom." He sighed as she finished. She turned to him and kissed him.

"You know that I have to walk with Nephrite." She said as she got up and Darien followed her and through his robe over his jacket and picked up his crown.

"Yeah I know it's tradition and all." He said as he rolled his eyes and placed his crown on his head. "Even though Andrew can walk with Mina." He added.

"That's because they are engaged." Lita laughed and walked over to him with her emerald tiara placed perfectly in her hair. She was a little jealous of her little sister since she can walk with the man she loves and they didn't have to hide their love. They have been inseparable since their coming out ball.

"Yeah but you nor he has to here _him_ talk about you." Darien said angry.

"He talks about me?" Lita asked shocked.

"Yes, he says things like 'did you see Princess Lita tonight she looked amazing', 'I love my job when it comes to Princess Lita!', 'Man she has the best curves I wish she would take a page from Princess Serena's book one of these days'." Darien said rolling his eyes. "Even if he didn't say thing like that I would be jealous of him. He gets to have the first dance with you and since your coming our ball he's been holding you closer and closer, it's driving me insane." Darien growled.

"I can't believe that he says those things, I've never seen him more then my escort to the balls and one of your Generals." Lita said out loud. "Wait! Darien you're jealous of him?" Lita smiled wide. Darien rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "That's so cute." Lita joked and kissed his softly. "Believe you me, you have nothing to worry about." She added.

"I didn't think I did, but I still don't like him." Darien smiled and kissed her back. They headed towards the door Lita went out first looking around to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear and she signaled for Darien to come out. Darien closed the door silently behind him and held out his arm for Lita to take. Lita smiled and they walked down to the ballroom.

"There you guys are!" Mina yelled as Darien and Lita walked into view of everyone. Everyone turned and saw Darien and Lita laughing together coming down the hall.

"Where have you two been we've been looking everywhere!" Andrew said as they got closer.

"We were in the back garden." Darien sighed and looked at his brother for some help.

"Oh, yeah we didn't look there." Andrew smiled and fixed his robe a little.

"Prince Darien are you ready?" Serena said smiling wide with her arm out for him to take it. Lita rage of jealous erupted inside of her, but she didn't let anyone see it. She let go of Darien's arm to allow him to walk over to Serena, but Darien didn't let go of her arm.

"Actually I was thinking that I would walk down with Princess Lita." Darien said nonchalantly. Everyone gasped and looked at Darien in shock even Lita. Malachite who had recently become a senior General was the first to speak up.

"My sorry your majesty but Nephrite will be walking with Princess Lita." He said trying to sound calm.

"No I know the tradition and I understand it, but I find it fit for me to walk with princess Lita since my brother is walking with her sister Princess Mina." Darien explained. "Nephrite can walk Princess Serena down." He added and point to Nephrite. Everyone still stood in their spots shocked, no one knew what to say.

"Umm I wouldn't mine your majesty." Lita finally said and curtsied.

"Perfect, we should get into our lines." Darien smiled down at Lita. Everyone obeyed Darien, still as confused as before. The great doors opened and Malachite announced Ami and Zoisite.

"Darien what are you doing?" Lita whispered to him. She heard the gasps and the mummers as Serena and Nephrite walked down the stairs.

"Don't worry, there's a plan with this, just go with the flow." He winked at her as Mina and Andrew walked down the grand staircase.

"And Prince Darien of Earth and Princess Lita of Jupiter." Malachite announced and again the gasp and mummers were throughout the ballroom. Everyone eyes where on Lita asking themselves why she was walking with the Earth's prince. Ami and Zoisite were on one side of the bottom of the staircase and Rei and Jadeite were on the other, Serena and Nephrite were on the side of Ami and Mina and Andrew were on the side with Rei. Lita and Darien stood in the middle and both sides started to follow them to the front of the ballroom where the Earth's King and Queen sat. The five pairs bowed and curtsied in front of the honored guests. The Earth's King stood up,

"I've spoke to my eldest son earlier today and it seems that he has something to tell everyone." The King said proudly. Lita looked at Darien and he just smiled at her headed towards the throne. He turned around and the whole ballroom was looking at him.

He smiled gracefully, "Good evening to one and all." He began. "As my father had said I have very important and wonderful news to tell." He paused. "I am so happy to say that I am in love." He smiled widely but he didn't look at Lita. The whole room were in mummers again. Lita heard a sound coming from Serena's direction but she didn't look back to see if it was really her. "Now I know what you're thinking, 'who could this girl possible be? The Prince hasn't been courting anyone.'" Darien said loudly to speak over the mummers. The mummers died down and the ballroom was quiet again. "To answer your questions I have been court her, however it's been a nice little secret." Darin winked at Andrew and Mina. "I met her, right here in this ballroom to her coming out ball. I saw her walk down those stairs even though I swear she was floating." Darien said pointing to the stairs that he just walked down. "From the moment that I spoke with her, her charms, humor, and wit had captured me. From those few moments I have become hers." Darien smiled. "Who is this wonderful women that I have been talking about?" Darien asked and it seemed like no one breathed for a minute; the ballroom was in complete silence. "The wonderful Princess Lita of course." Darien smiled and looked at Lita with his hand out for her to take. She took it and in one swoop she was up at the throne with the ballroom being full of gasp, awws, and cheers. Lita still couldn't believe that he did it, he actually told the whole universe that he was in love with her. "And I asked her to marry me and she said yes." Darien added. The whole room was in an up roar of cheers. Lita could hear Mina cheering the most and as she looked over she winked at her. Both the Earth's King and Queen stood up and walked over to them. The Queen had a huge smile on her face and came towards Lita. She kissed both of her cheeks and brought her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad that he picked you." She whispered in Lita's ear. Lita was shocked because Serena had always talked about how close she was with the Queen, all of the tea parties that Serena had gone too and all of the long talks that Serena bragged about. The Queen walked over to her son as the King came over to Lita and kissed Lita on both cheeks like the Queen did.

He brought her in for a hug, "You know I told him that he would find his love at that ball." The King smiled. "But he didn't believe me, that's why he nor his brother wanted to be announced, but as I see his way worked just like he told me. However I was right too." The King chuckled as they parted. Darien grabbed Lita's hand and brought her down to where they were before. He pulled her into him while cupping her face. He smiled and she smiled back into his eyes even with all of the cheering Lita forgot that there was a whole ballroom of people watching. Darien lean in and kissed Lita deeply and again the ballroom cheered.

"Well I see that you finally got your wish." Lita whispered as they parted.

"And what is that?" Darien chuckled.

"To be able to kiss me in front of the whole universe without caring." Lita explained.

"It seems that I have." Darien said and kissed her again.

The King stood at the throne, "Quiet down now, quiet down." The King said and the ballroom fell silent. Darien and Lita looked up at the King and waited from him to speak. "How lucky could one father be?" The King started. "To have two sons and to have both of them fall in love, who know that it would be in the same family." The King joked and everyone laughed. Lita looked back at her sister and as she did she caught a glimpse of Serena who looked very, very angry. Darien tightened his grip on Lita's waist and Lita turned away from Serena. "I believe that this could be the best gift that the gods could have given me. In a few weeks my youngest son will be wed, and soon after my eldest will also. I now want to make this celebration of my anniversary a celebration for my son's engagement and my other son's marriage!" The King smiled and the ballroom cheered again. The King and the Queen returned to the throne and signaled Lita and Darien to approach the throne.

"Yes father?" Darien asked bowing.

"We will like to speak with both of you in private." The Queen said sternly. They both stood up and walked down a hall behind the thrones. Two guards opened a pair of door before the King and Queen came to it and closed it as Darien and Lita followed.

"Now you two." The King said turning around as the door closed. "This is a very big surprise." He said tapping his finger on the table next to him.

"Yes father and I am very sorry to spring this on you like this." Darien said bowing again.

"Do your parent know about this arrangement child?" The Queen asked directing it towards Lita.

"No your majesty." Lita shook her head and curtsied.

"And Darien what about young Princess Serena." The King asked, that was a knife into Lita's stomach.

"Oh dear you can't be serious!" The Queen said quickly looking at her husband shocked.

"Darling I only meant did she know about this arrangement." The King explained himself, that made Lita feel a little better.

"No father like I said no one knew about this." Darien shook his head.

"I understand that you two are fond of each other." The King said slowly.

"No father I'm in love with her and she with me." Darien interrupted.

"Yes darling he announced it to the whole universe, he better really love her." The Queen said. "Darien and I'm sure Princess Lita understand that." The Queen added.

"Yes father, we didn't start dating in a spur of the moment. We've been secretly dating her for years now." Darien explained.

"So it was true since her coming out ball?" The King asked.

"Yes your majesty that's when we met and ever since then we've been seeing each other." Lita bowed.

"And when exactly did you proclaim your love for each other?" The King asked.

"Henry!" The Queen exclaimed. "That is non of our business." She added.

"I'm sorry my dear I just want to make sure that this marriage would last, I don't want to start a war because our son promised something he couldn't keep." The King explained.

"The only promise that prince Darien has given me is that he would love me until the day he dies." Lita said out loud. "Your majesty." Lita added.

"That's a large promise to keep." The King pointed out.

"Two years after we met." Darien said out of nowhere.

"What?" The Queen asked.

"I told her that I loved her two years after we met, at the Winter Mask Ball." Darien explained.

"Oh, does that answer your question Henry?" The Queen asked her husband smugly.

"Juliet I told you that I only asked to make sure they know what they are getting themselves into." The King explained. "Not to be taken as rude, but when did you propose to her?" The King asked.

"Last month at Crystal Lake on Earth." Darien told his father.

"Oh my dear!" The Queen smiled widely. "That's where your father asked me!" She beamed.

"Yes mother I know." Darien smiled at his mother.

"Are you happy now Henry! Are all of your questions answered?" The Queen asked.

"Juliet you were just as suspicious as I was at first." The King rolled his eyes at his wife.

"It wasn't because we didn't approve of you my dear." The Queen said directing it towards Lita. That was a relief for Lita, since they entered the room she felt like both the King and the Queen resented the thought of her being their daughter-in-law. "We were just concerned that you two might have rushed into things since no one knew that you had even an interest with one another." The Queen added.

"Yes Darien why didn't you keep it a secret?" The King asked.

"Well after the coming out ball you both said how you saw me talking to Princess Serena and how an alliance with the Moon would benefit us." Darien explained.

"Oh dear!" The Queen cried out.

"Even though I had feelings for Princess Lita I knew that my duty as a Prince I should become friendly with Princess Serena in case an alliance could be drawn up." Darien explained.

"My poor sweet heart!" The Queen smiled. "I don't want you to ever, ever think about your life like that!" The Queen said loudly. "You are not some piece of meat that we can just pass around to whatever Princess so that we can have an alliance." She said sternly.

"Your mother is right, we married for love and we want out children to do the same. Maybe in other universes or planets do that, but we do not." The King agreed.

"Sweetie I am so happy that you have found love and Princess Lita I'm so happy to be able to call you my daughter." The Queen smiled and walked over to Lita and hugged her again and kissed her on the cheek again.

"Thank you my Queen I'm very happy also." Lita smiled as they parted.

"Show me the ring my dear." The Queen smiled and Lita held up her left hand where her now sparkling ring rested. "How in the world could any of us not notice this?" The Queen asked looking at the ring.

"I actually put a charm on it. No one would be able to see it unless Darien told you two." Lita explained.

"You are a very smart girl, now I know that you two didn't tell anyone about this but I as a women knows that that is hog wash." The Queen giggled. "Does Mina know?" She asked. Lita giggled herself,

"Yes Mina does know she and Andrew are the only ones who knew." Lita explained.

"Alright then, that's something I can believe. Do you want me to help you talk to Serena?" She asked. That's when Lita remembered Serena's face when she did see her.

"No thank you my Queen, I think I should do it myself." Lita shook her head.

"Well good luck, I had a friend like her when I was being court by the King." The Queen whispered.

"Really?" Lita asked shocked. "What did you do?" Lita asked.

"I told her everything and that I was in love and that we were going to get married." The Queen said plainly.

"And how did that work out?" Lita asked a little hopeful.

"Neal Queen Serenity never looked at me the same." The Queen sighed. That was the answer that Lita didn't want to hear. She hoped that Serena and her could still be friends, but if daughter is like mother then there is probably little chance.

A/N: I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Wedding

A/N: No lemons in this one but there should be in the next, Enjoy!

It was a week after Darien had announced his relationship with Lita and Lita still hadn't talked to Serena about the situation. After Darien, Lita, the King, and the Queen returned to the ball; Serena was nowhere to be found. Lita stayed on the Moon that night so that she could talk to Serena in the morning. Lita got up early the next day and went to Serena's room again. She knocked a few times but no one answered. She asked the guard there if the Princess was in her room and he told her that she was. Lita gave up after a half an hour. Later that day Lita saw Serena in the gardens and Lita quickly ran down to her, but again Serena disappeared before Lita could reach her. Lita gave up after the fifth time that she tried to catch Serena. It was obvious that Serena didn't want to talk to Lita. Lita finally returned to Jupiter the next morning.

Lita woke up back on the Moon only a week later. It was Mina's wedding day and all royal weddings are done on the Moon. She sat up in her bed quietly. She sighed looking up at her canopy of emerald green just thinking and wondering what she was going to say to Serena today. There were no way that Serena could avoid Lita today, Lita was the maid of honor and Serena was a bridesmaid they are basically forced to be in the same room for most of the day. Just thinking about the conversation that Lita would have to have with Serena made her nauseas. Lita jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. Lita threw up a few times and she heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" Lita said weakly. She heard the door open,

"Lita! Lita!" Mina screamed in Lita's room.

"In here!" Lita said weakly again. Mina skipped into the bathroom seeing her sister on the floor hanging onto the toilet.

"My god Lita! What's the matter?" Mina yelled worried and rushed to her sister's side.

"No it's nothing Mina, I just felt a little nauseas." Lita tried to explain.

"Why are you nauseas? Are you sick?" Mina asked worried and rubbed Lita's back softly.

"No I'm not sick. I'm just nervous about finally having to talk to Serena about everything." Lita explained and wiped her face with a tissue. She flushed the toilet but stayed on the floor.

"Awww Lita I'm sorry." Mina kissed her head. "I would change it if I could." Mina said.

"I know Mina, it's not your fault." Lita sighed. "How are you doing anyway?" Lita asked looking up at her sister. Mina's face brighten up,

"I'm a little nervous, but don't worry I don't think I will throw up." Mina joked. Lita laughed and Mina helped her off of the floor. The whole morning Lita helped calm and relax Mina down. Lita got dressed into her maid of honor dress this way while everyone else is getting ready she can help Mina get ready. Everyone wore the colors of Venus, a golden orange. Each Princess had the color of her planet in her hair though, Lita had her hair side swooped onto her should with an emerald green ribbon running threw her hair.

It was almost lunch so they walked together to the bridal suit within the gardens. They walked through the rose garden and a huge mansion appeared before them. They and the other princesses would dream of the day that they would be able to enter the house for their own wedding.

The doors opened as the two women came to the door. As they entered they walked into the foyer they were bombarded by cheers and congratulations from the other princesses and friends. Mina was swept off to be pampered and to get ready. Someone from behind Lita slightly coughed to get her attention. Lita turned around and Serena stood there by an open door, she motioned for Lita to follow her. Lita took a deep breath and reluctantly followed. Lita closed the door behind her and Serena was already sitting in a comfy chair by the fireplace. Across from her was another chair waiting for Lita to fill it. Lita sat down in the chair trying to stay as calm as she could but Serena's eye were burning into her head.

"So." Serena finally said.

"So." Lita repeated.

"You've been pursuing me for sometime now, so what do you have to say?" Serena asked sternly.

"I wanted to explain myself to you." Lita said.

"And why would you need to do that?" Serena said through her teeth.

"Serena I didn't want to keep this from you." Lita started to say.

"But you did! Didn't you! You made me look like a fool!" Serena snapped. "I was falling in love with him did you know that?" Serena snapped again looking away from Lita.

"No Serena I did not." Lita said quietly. "However I did know that I was and have already been in love with him." She said sternly herself. Serena's neck snapped back to Lita and she glared at her.

"And what you were just going to let me fall for him?" Serena asked.

"Serena I've learned long ago that when you fall for someone no one can have a say in it, not even if the person doesn't even know that you exist." Lita snapped back. She was hoping that this would be more civil. She wasn't hoping for miracles but things were getting a little bit dicey.

"He was mine first!" Serena yelled. Lita had to laugh, she didn't know what else to do. She wasn't even mad at what Serena had just said and there was no point because even Lita knew that it wasn't true. "And why exactly are you laughing?" Serena yelled again.

"I'm laughing because you don't even know when Darien and I met first." Lita giggled trying to clam herself down.

"Of course I do as he told the whole universe it was at our coming out party." Serena growled. "Even though I talked to him first." Serena said sternly.

Lita shook her head. "Yes Serena you were the first to actually speak with him, but I noticed him as I was walking down the staircase. I only notice him because I realized that he was noticing me." Lita explained.

"It doesn't matter Lita, I'm the one who made first contact with him so therefore he was suppose to be off the market." Serena interjected.

Lita rolled her eyes she could believe that they were talking about Darien like he was an object. "Either way Serena it doesn't matter whither you talked to him first or not because he didn't connect with you like he did with me. If he wanted to get to know you more and whatnot he would have." Lita said standing up. "He's not a thing that you just claim that it is yours. He does have his own opinions and thoughts." Lita said as she walked towards the door.

"Of course you're walking out, you always walk away when you're losing." Serena smirked. Lita turned around. Serena didn't even listen to a word that Lita had just said.

"Do you even hear yourself when you talk?" Lita asked. "It's not about winning or losing I love him and he loves me. If over these three years he changed his mind and wanted to start to date you, then he would have but he didn't and he asked ME to marry him." Lita yelled and opened the door and slammed it shut before Serena could have said anything.

This was defiantly not how she thought the conversation was going to happen and she defiantly didn't see herself getting this angry and upset. She didn't know what came over her and now she felt nauseas again. She walked up the stairs that lead to the bridal suit, as she was turning to head for the bridal suit this sudden urge of dizziness came over her and she ran to the bathroom. Lita brushed her teeth again and walked out of the bathroom she need some air. Lita could usually deal with the stress of fighting with her friends, but this was different she knew that things would never be the same between Serena and she and that upset her more than she thought it would. She heading down the stairs again and walked to the back garden. There was a small pond with a bench besides it, next to a small gazebo. Lita slowly made her way to the bench and looked at her reflection in the water as some fish swam back and forth in the water.

"Why did it have to happen this way?" She sighed to herself.

"Did you see yourself getting married before your little sister?" A male voice said behind her and Lita jumped up from the bench and turn to see whom it was. "I'm sorry darling I didn't mean to scare you." Darien smiled. Lita was so happy to see her; she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Without control over her emotions tears started to pour from her eyes. "Lita what's wrong?" Darien asked worried. Lita shook her head; she didn't want to talk about her conversation with Serena with him. He pulled her back and lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye. "Lita tell me." He whispered. Lita didn't know what to do she wanted to, but she didn't know where to started. She started to breath deeply to try to calm herself but she still couldn't get enough breath. Everything became fuzzy and then it went dark.

Darien walked up to what the Princesses call the Wedding Mansion, since it was the only building in Palace courtyard that had it's own bridal suit. Darien chuckled to himself thinking of how the girls must be running around crazy to get ready for Mina's wedding. He circled the back of the mansion to give the women some more time to get ready before he ruined the fun with his male presents. He was the small gazebo in the back and a women sitting on the bench in front of the pond. The second he saw her he knew that it was Lita. Her curves were unmistakable and neither was her chocolate brown hair. He smiled to himself again thinking how lucky he was marrying such a beautiful, loving, and smart women. As he got closer he heard her talk to herself.

"Why did it have to happen this way?" He heard her whisper. He couldn't believe that Lita was getting all upset about her little sister getting married before her, he knew that women get upset about stupid things like this but he thought that Lita was different. He smiled to himself and tried to suppress his laugh.

"Did you see yourself getting married before your little sister?" Darien asked. Lita jumped up and turned to face him. She looked so beautiful, he saw her last night when he snuck into her room, but every time he saw her; her beauty always takes her breath away. He shook himself out of his daydream and realized that he scared her. "I'm sorry darling I didn't mean to scare you." Darien smiled. Lita suddenly ran into his chest squeezing her might around his waist and her body started to convulse from her sobbing as he held her. "Lita what's wrong?" Darien asked worried, was he right? Was he wrong? He had no idea if he said something wrong or not. Lita shook her head into his chest. Darien never like seeing a women cry but especially not Lita he had to get to the bottom of this. He pulled her back and lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye. "Lita tell me." He whispered. Lita stood there breathing deeply trying to calm herself down, but then suddenly she collapsed into his arms.

Darien quickly knew exactly what happened. He picked Lita up and quickly ran into the nearest guest room. He closed the white canopy drapes and started to unzip Lita's dress. He pulled it down to her waist and sat her up a little bit and started to untie her corset. He hated these things all that they brought was trouble. He ripped the corset off of Lita's body exposing her chest and stomach. He lend down to listen to her heartbeat, it was slow but it was still there. He jumped off of the bed and went into the bathroom and put cold water on a cloth. He ran back to Lita and started to dab her forehead with it. After a few minutes Lita's eyes' fluttered open slowly and Darien smiled.

Lita opened her eyes and saw Darien's face looking back at her. She smiled at him, "What happened?" Lita asked slowly getting up and realized that her corset was off and her chest was bare. She looked back at Darien funny.

"You were hyperventilating but your corset constricted her lung capacity so you fainted." Darien explained.

"And I'm half naked because?" Lita giggled looking for her corset. Darien chuckled and kissed her without answering her question.

"You're half naked because I had to take off your corset so you could breath normally and come back to me." He smiled and Lita melted a little bit.

"Oh." She smiled and kissed him again. "I knew that it was too tight but I didn't put it on today, the maid did and they always do it too tight." Lita shrugged wrapping it around her body again. "Only you, Mina, and my mom knows how to do it for my liking." Lita winked as she turned her back to him so that he could tie her up.

"I don't know why you wear these things." Darien grunted as he pulled the strings. "All that they do it is bring trouble." He added.

"It's fashionable." Lita joked and Darien tied the top loop.

"It's dangerous, what if I didn't know what to do or if you weren't with anyone?" He asked kissing her neck. As Lita was pulling her dress up she turned again for Darien to zip her up. Darien obeyed without her asking.

"Well that's why I have my knight in shining armor to protect me." Lita teased and leaned back into his chest when he was done.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying now?" Darien asked. Lita pulled away and hopped off of the bed and walked to the vanity that was in the room. Darien raised his hand as he rose off the bed and the bed was made again and the white canopy drapes were back where they were.

Serena didn't want to be in that room any longer. Mina and she weren't ever that great of friends and the only reason why she was apart of the wedding party was because it was tradition for the Princes of the Moon to be apart of royal weddings. If it were up to her, she would rather be with the guests looking at the new meat that was arriving. She walked down to the back of the mansion to get away from everyone. She was about to walk pass an open window when she heard Darien's voice. She ducked down under the window and she heard Lita's voice also. Serena's fists started to ball but she didn't move so that she could hear their conversation.

"So I was able to talk to Serena today." Lita finally said looking at herself in the vanity mirror.

"Oh." Darien nodded his head, he understood.

"That's what I was talking about before, when I said that it wasn't suppose to be this way." Lita explained.

"It didn't go well then?" Darien asked as he walked over to her. She stood up as Darien pulled her into his chest.

"Not exactly." Lita sniffed.

"What did she say?" Darien asked rubbing Lita's back.

Lita chuckled and sniffed before she said anything. "She said that she talked to you first so I should have known that you were hands off." Lita giggled again.

"And she wonders why I don't have any feelings for her, she sees me as an object." Darien mumbled.

"That's what I told her but I swear, she didn't even listen." Lita rolled her eyes.

"Come one lets go see Mina." Darien smiled and guided Lita to the door. Serena quickly hopped up and ran back to the bridal suit before Lita and Darien reached the door handle.

"Ok now Darien you are about to walk into a world filled with scream women so brace yourself." Lita teased, as she was about to open the bridal suit door. Darien grabbed Lita's wrist and shook his head.

"In that case maybe I'll just wait out here and she can come to me." Darien smiled sweetly and winked at Lita. Lita smiled back and nodded her head and opened the door.

"Oh my god Lita! Where have you been!" Mina screamed as Lita opened the door. Mina was already in her wedding dress. It was strapless that followed her curves nicely and then flowed out. Her hair was up in an elegant bun and her veil was already stuck in the back falling from behind. Mina cocked her head to the side a little as Lita was closing the door. "Is that Prince Darien?" Mina asked slyly. Lita rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Yes, You look beautiful little sister." Lita smiled at Mina. She knew that Mina would complain about that for a few minutes and it gave Darien some more time to get prepared for the ambush that she will receive soon.

"Ha, ha, ha." Mina rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make me forget that your young prince is right outside that door." Mina pointed out and thwarted Lita's plan.

"Alright, but he's here to wish you luck so be nice girls." Lita said as she saw Serena walk out of the bathroom breathing hard. Lita opened the door and Darien's charming smile greeted the whole room.

"Princess Mina you look beautiful." Darien said as he walked into the room and embraced Mina.

"Now Darien, we're about to become family I think it's alright for us not to use our titles." Mina joked and kissed his cheek. Darien pulled away and grinned widely.

"Of course Mina what was I thinking?" Darien joked.

"Besides as the looks of it we would be brother and sister-in-laws whither Andrew and I were getting married or not." Mina teased Lita and looked her way.

"Yes so it seems, I shall see you and the rest of the bridal party at the alter." Darien smiled and started to head back to the door. As he was about to pass Lita he held out his arms for her and she took it.

"I shall be back." Lita winked at Mina and smiled rolled her eyes with a smile. Lita closed the door slightly and turned to Darien.

"And I can't wait to walk you down the aisle." Darien smiled and pulled Lita towards him by her waist.

"And which aisle are you talking about? The one today or next week?" Lita teased.

"The aisle today will be a nice practice run, but next week will be my favorite." Darien teased back and kissed Lita lightly.

"Good." Lita giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I should be getting back to the man of the hour." Darien whispered kissing Lita again.

"And I should be getting back to the women of the hour." Lita smiled. Darien looked beyond Lita for a second and he smiled. Lita turned around and the door to the bridal suit closed shut with giggles coming from the other side. Lita turned back to Darien and rolled her eyes and she smiled.

"I love you." Darien said kissing Lita.

"I love you too." Lita said kissing back. Darien let Lita go and Lita entered the bridal suit again to the sound of Oooos and Awwws.

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Please review!


	4. Far Away

Mina's wedding was beautiful; it was a perfect fairytale wedding. As the wedding party walked into the reception area there were cheers and awwws for the groom and bride. The Earth's King stood up from the bridal table to make a speech.

"Now before we have this delicious dinner, I would like to present to you the grooms and bride's first dance!" The King said happily. Everyone cheered as Mina and Andrew stood up.

"Of course I couldn't do this without my whole bridal party!" Mina added and smiled at Lita. Everyone stood up and made a circle around Mina and Andrew. The violins started to play and everyone moves in synchronized movements, dancing the royal waltz.

Darien raised his hand up, palm facing him as Lita did the same resting her palm against his. Lita flared out her dress a little bit and they both bowed to each other.

"I know I should have been paying attention to the bride and the groom, but I couldn't but help watching you." Darien smiled and said as they switched hands.

"Oh really?" Lita winked. "Well then you missed a really nice show." Lita giggled as she wrapped her arm around her back to catch Darien's as they took two steps to the right.

"I wished Andrew and Mina didn't pick this dance though." Darien grimaced at Nephrite across the circle.

"Why? They only had one other choice." Lita asked as they repeated the dance again.

"Because in a few seconds you will go dance with Jedite and Princess Rei will come and dance with me. After that you will be dancing with him and I have to dance with Princess Serena." Darien explained. As he reached for Lita's hand from around his back.

"It won't be that bad." Lita winked as she spun away towards Jedite.

"Easy for you to say." Darien said under his breath as he caught Princess Rei in his arms. "Good evening Princess Rei." Darien said with a smile as he bowed.

"Evening Prince Darien." Rei said with a bow also and they started to dance. Darien spun Rei off to Zoisite and woefully took Serena into his arms.

"Prince Darien." Serena said as she bowed.

"Princess Serena." Darien said as he bowed and looked beyond her to see Lita doing the same with Nephrite.

"You don't seem that happy, are you getting cold feet?" Serena asked as they danced. Darien was shaken out of his trance from watching Nephrite and Lita by Serena's question.

"What now? Oh no, my feet are very much warm." Darien framed a fake smile across his face. "I'm just getting some ideas of how I can out do my little brother for my own wedding." Darien lied and chuckled. Serena looked annoyed and as they spun around she caught a glimpse of Lita and Nephrite and it dawned on her.

"You know, no offence." Serena started. "Some peopled say that Lita and Nephrite are a better fit. They have always said that since they always walked together for balls and since it seems like they are so close." Serena smiled.

"That always made Lita and I laugh." Darien chuckled.

"What why?" Serena said shocked.

"Because Lita doesn't really like Nephrite that much and it use to drive her crazy when people said that they looked cute together. But now we just laugh at the idea." Darien smiled as he spun Serena off to Zoisite. He knew exactly what Serena was trying to do and it worked only a little bit, he has always been jealous of Nephrite; but that has changed since Lita had told him that she loved him. However he still is and he believes he always will be a little jealous of him. Ami stumbled into Darien's arms and they laughed. Ami has never been the most graceful princess when it came to dancing. Darien had even tried to give her some lessons, which did helped a little bit but she still has some trouble with some of the steps.

"Princess Ami as always it's a pleasure." Darien chuckled as he bowed.

"Prince Darien." Ami giggled as she bowed also.

"You must be so happy for Prince Andrew." Ami smiled.

"Of course, and of course I'm very happy having Princess Mina in my family now." Darien said.

"Well you would have her in your family no matter what." Ami joked.

"Very true, but I'm happy that my little brother has found love just like I have." Darien explained.

"I think that it's my time to go." Ami joked and spun away into Zoisite's arms. Darien grabbed Lita's waist and brought her into a deep kiss.

"That's not apart of the dance." Lita joked as they came apart. The music stopped and everyone clapped. "Were you nice to Serena?" Lita asked.

"And why should I have been since she was so nasty to you?" Darien smiled lovenly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lita smiled.

"And were you nice to Nephrite?" Darien teased.

"Uck." Lita rolled her eyes. "He was trying to convince me that he and I had more of a relationship then you and I do." Lita explained.

"Did he do a good job?" Darien asked guiding her back to their table.

"Not quiet." Lita smiled as she saw Malachite walking over to them.

"Excuse me Princess Lita my I speak with Prince Darien?" Malachite bowed and asked.

"Of course Malachite." Lita nodded her head and smiled a Darien as she went back to their table for dinner. Malachite guided Darien into the shadow of the room and soon Andrew and the other generals joined them. Lita wondered what they could be talking about but Mina, the Earth's Queen, and her mother started asking her questions about her own wedding and she soon forgot about the secret meeting in the corner.

As Lita was about to talk about flowers and centerpieces she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at Darien, whom wasn't smiling back.

"I hate to break up this party, but may I steal my fiancé away?" Darien asked.

"By all means." Lita's mother smiled.

"And I must steal my beautiful wife." Andrew said standing behind Mina. Mina giggled at the new title of 'wife' and pushed out her chair. The four of them left the ballroom completely and Darien started to veer off down another corridor as Andrew and Mina continued down the other.

"Darien what is this all about?" Lita finally asked almost in a panic. Darien stopped in front of a door and pushed it open.

"I can't tell you out here." He whispered and pulled her hand for her to follow him. They entered into a dark cold room, Lita couldn't tell which room it was within the huge palace. Darien said a small incantation and all of the candles light up at once. Darien turned back to Lita and smiled weakly. "Something Princess Rei taught me." He explained and guided Lita to the window seat across the room.

"Darien please tell me what's going on." Lita almost begged. Darien took in a deep breath and sighed. He looked at Lita and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. A small tear ran down Lita's face, she knew something bad had happen she could just feel it. Darien wiped the tear away and kissed Lita's lips lightly. Darien stared into Lita's eyes and she could tell that he was hurting too.

"Andrew and I must go to the Andromeda Galaxy." Darien whispered. Lita's heart sank into her stomach.

"What?" She whispered.

"It seems that Queen Beryl and her kingdom are on the move." Darien tried to explain. "They have reached the Andromeda Galaxy and we need to go there and come to an agreement with her to either stay there and go no father or we might have to force her back." Darien added. Lita's didn't know what to say, without Darien actually saying it he realized that her and the galaxy that she calls home is now at war.

"No." Lita finally said. "No! I don't want you to go!" Lita cried and tears started pouring from her eyes.

"Lita I don't want to go either. I want to stay with you but I have to." Darien said in a soothing voice.

"But when will you be back?" Lita sobbed and Darien brought her into his chest.

"I don't know." Darien whispered as he kissed her head. The threat of war always loomed over their galaxy with Queen Beryl, but not until recently have the Cold War that they were having had suddenly become lukewarm. The idea of Darien leaving her hadn't fazed her because she never thought that he would have to go. He was the Prince of Earth and heir to the throne. If they were sending both brothers to the edge of the galaxy, this meant that it was worst than Lita had thought. Lita couldn't control her body anymore at just the thought of losing her one true love. Her body was thrown into convulsions of sobs and she felt like she was unable to stop. "Princess." Darien whispered. "My Princess, don't worry." He cooed as he rubbed her back. He pulled her from his chest and lifted her chin. Lita tried to hold back the tears she hated when he saw her cry. "I don't leave for another four days." Darien gave a fake smile. Lita tried with all of her might to hold back her fears and tears before she spoke. She took in a few deep breaths and closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing.

"But what will I do without you?" Lita asked trying to hold back the tears as her whole body shook from holding in her fear.

"What? THE Princess Lita? You can do anything, you don't need your beau besides you." Darien teased trying to get a smile out of her. Lita smirked and sniffed again, she turned her head to look out the window. He had brought her to one of her favorite places, the window that hung over the rose gardens. She started to wish that he didn't, because now whenever she sits here she'll remember this moment and if he never comes back for her she'll hate it forever. Darien stroked her cheek and she smiled from his touch, he turned her head to face him again. "I love you Princess Lita and I promised to marry you and I will." Darien said and kissed Lita deeply. He pulled her in more and cradled her head between his hands as she held onto his cloak hoping for his moment to never end. Darien started to pull away but Lita grabbed his cloak tighter and brought him back to her. He smiled within their kiss and placed his hands on hers, pulling them off his cloak. "This isn't the end my love." He whispered as they parted.

"Then why does it feel that way?" Lita asked wiping the lines of tears off of her face.

"I've already decided, and of course with your permission, I want us to have our wedding before I leave." Darien explained and kissed Lita's hand.

"What?" Lita was stunned. She didn't expect this.

"Lita, I know you understand the severity of this mission and I know that you know that this will be very dangerous. I don't want to take the chance of me not coming back and for the world to not to know that you're my wife." Darien explained. "I know it's a grim way of looking at things, but I know that I would regret it if we waited." He added brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're leaving in four days, when would we have the wedding?" Lita asked trying to plan this logically.

"I have no idea and I don't care what it looks like." Darien smiled and rubbed her cheek again. "I know you want your fairy tale wedding that all girls dream of and I don't want to take that away from you." Darien said pulling her into him again. "It's unfair for me to take that away from you." He whispered into her hair. Lita pushed herself away from Darien and looked into his bright blue eyes. She now had droplets of tears on her eyelashes; these tears were now tears of joy.

"Darien I don't care about my fairy tale wedding I just want to be with you. And if that means just my parents, yours, Mina and Andrew then fine I don't care either. The fairy tale part of the wedding was finding the man of my dreams and I've found that." Lita smiled with a happy tear running down her face.

A/N: Yeah this one was really short compared to the other ones. The real big drama will happen next chapter…yes there is more drama then this. Hope you enjoy! Please Review!


	5. Change of Plans

Darien stood up and reached a hand out for Lita. "I guess we should head back to the ballroom." Lita whispered somberly as she took his hand and stood up.

"No actually Andrew and I had our dinners sent to your and Mina's room incase you didn't feel up to going back." Darien explained.

"Won't it look a little odd that the bride, groom, best man, and maid of honor not returning to the reception." Lita asked cocking her head to the side.

"When we left the ballroom, Malachite announced the news to everyone else." Darien replied. "Neither I nor Andrew wanted you or Mina to find out that way." He added. "Shall we go back?" Darien asked holding his arm out for Lita to take.

"I rather not." Lita sighed taking his arm. She was a bit tired from crying and she didn't want to face everyone just yet. She wanted to spend as much alone time with Darien as she could.

"Alright, to your room then." Darien smiled weakly and kissed her forehead. He opened the door and they headed across the palace to Lita's room. The whole palace seemed empty with the occasional guard here and there. They entered Lita' room and just like Darien said there were two plates of food and on another table there was two dessert plates with wedding cake waiting to be eaten. "Would you like to eat something?" Darien asked guiding Lita to her seat.

"No, I'm not that hungry." Lita lied. She was for some reason starving, she felt like she could eat everything in the room edible or not.

"You're such a liar." Darien chuckled and pushed her into her seat.

"And how would you know that?" Lita asked jokingly.

"You're going to be my wife soon, I would hope that I know when you're lying." Darien winked as he sat across from her. "And since I know how you are, I'll start to eat first." He smiled. Lita smiled because he knew her so well and after he took his first bit so did she.

"So did you have a specific day in mind?" Lita asked trying to be nonchalant.

"A specific day?" Darien asked raising his right eyebrow. "Oh for the wedding." He said quickly after. "This might be a little crazy, but I was thinking tomorrow." He said looking at Lita for a reaction.

"Looks like I'm going to be barrowing a white dress from Rei." Lita said a little shocked. "Well at least that could be my something barrowed." She thought out loud.

"Lita we don't have to do it that soon, the day after then or the day that I leave." Darien suggested.

"No! I don't want it to be the day that you leave. That would be horrible." Lita shook her head. "Tomorrow will be fine, we should go tell everyone then though." She said out loud again and looked at Darien. "I don't mean the whole ballroom." She said quickly.

"No maybe we should, tell the people who want to stay can." Darien suggested.

"To be totally honest I just want it to be us and our close friends. Mina did too but for a princess to have a small wedding is like asking the sun not to be as bright." Lita joked.

"That is very true." Darien chuckled.

"Darien." Lita whispered.

"Hmm?" Darien answered and looked up at her.

"Stay with me tonight." She said. Darien smiled and stood up from his chair and walked over to Lita. He knelt down to her side and took her hand into his.

"As you wish Princess." He said as he cupped her face and kissed her lightly.

Lita woke up with a jolt. She looked around the room, but only her side was open, the other sides had the drapes closed. She looked to her left at the spot that Darien slept, but he was gone. Lita got out of bed quickly and found his dress shirt on the floor. She picked it up and draped it around her naked body and left it open in the front. Her hair laid on her shoulders and covered her breast.

Suddenly she heard a shift across the room by her fireplace and Darien sat in the chair just staring at the fire. Lita walked over to the post closest to him and watched him, he was only wearing his boxers with a blank stare. He didn't notice her and he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. She wondered what he was thinking and wondered if she should make her presents known. Out of nowhere Darien pulled out a red rose and twirled it in his fingers. Roses were Lita's favorite so she always thought that it was a sign from fate that when he was Tuxedo Mask he threw a rose. Lita shifted her weight and the floor squeaked, Darien quickly snapped his head towards the noise. At first he glared at the noise, but when he realized that it was Lita his face softened.

"Lita." He breathed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly.

"You didn't." Lita shook her head. "I had a bad dream." She added.

"Princess." Darien sighed and frowned as Lita walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry." Lita shook her head and smiled. Darien pulled her around the chair and sat her on his lap.

"How can I not?" He whispered and kissed her collarbone and rubbed his nose against her shoulder. "Tell me about it." He whispered against her skin. The heat of her breath sent a shiver down Lita's back.

"You came back to me." Lita started.

"Well that doesn't seem so bad." Darien breathed with a smile.

"It gets worst." Lita sighed. "You came back but then Queen Beryl came again and you had to go away again." Lita explained. "But it was a trick, Queen Beryl set up troops to distract our defenses and she came to the Moon. She was on a killing spree; she didn't care who she killed. The princesses and I hid in one of the secret rooms but I felt like something was wrong so I begged Mina to follow me. She didn't want to leave the other girls so I ran. I turned back and I saw a raid of Beryl's troops storming in and I heard all of their screams. I just hid under the stairwell trying not to make a sound. The door was kicked open and there stood Beryl with two of her guards she ordered them to kill me and that's when I woke up." Lita finished.

"Lita." Darien whispered. "Princess that's horrible I'm so sorry." He pulled her closer to him and held her tight to his body.

"That's why when I woke up and you weren't there I panicked a little." Lita explained.

"Lita I'm sorry." Darien whispered. "I couldn't sleep." He explained.

"Darien it's not your fault, I'm just scared." Lita sighed.

"I know you are." Darien kissed her head he raised her chin to him and kissed her deeply. "I would never let anything bad happen to you." He whispered.

"I know." Lita smiled and kissed his chin. Darien slipped his hands under his dress shirt and drew lazy circles on her back.

"And I'll come back. And when I do I want to start our family." He whispered as he nuzzled her shoulder.

"A boy and a girl?" Lita giggled.

"I don't care, just as long as they are with you and healthy." Darien smiled and kissed her shoulder. Darien looked up and kissed Lita lightly. Lita smiled and kissed him back and kissed his chin again. Darien smiled and rubbed his nose against her soft cheek.

"I think I want more than just two." Lita whispered.

"We can have a thousand if it makes you happy." Darien chuckled and kissed Lita's neck. Lita smiled and sighed as she kissed along Darien's jaw line.

"I love you." Darien whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Lita whispered back as Darien kissed down her neck. Lita arched her back as Darien kissed between her breasts and cupped her left one. "Darien." Lita moan.

"You should have known not to wear nothing but my dress shirt." Darien growled as he took her one nipple into his mouth. Lita gasped as he licked and sucked her nipple as he knead her other. Lita grabbed onto Darien's arms and squeezed as she moan.

"Would it have been better if I wasn't wearing anything at all?" Lita whispered.

Darien flicked her nipple with his tongue as he pinched her other one. Lita thought that she was going to die, she bit her tongue so that she won't scream.

"Does that answer your question?" Darien chuckled and pulled her one leg around his waist so that she was straddling him. Lita slid her hands up Darien's arms and around his neck. Darien rubbed Lita's body all over and bit her neck up and down. Lita ran her one hand through Darien's hair and pulled his head back by his hair and she kissed and bit his neck like he did hers. A low growl came from the back of Darien throat. He pulled Lita closer to his body and stood up from the chair. Lita held on tightly around Darien's waist and neck kissing anywhere she could get her lips on. Darien pushed back the emerald drapes and threw her onto her bed, Lita giggled as she bounced on the soft bed and she scooted to the middle of the bed. Darien got on all fours and crawled over top of Lita with lust in his eyes. His eyes were a deep blue, Lita could only smirk as his lips came crashing down onto hers. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck again. She licked and bit his bottom lip begging to get in. Darien parted his lips and the fight for dominance began. Darien was determined to win this fight as he spread her legs apart and slowly slid one finger up her slit. Lita gasped and the battle was won, Lita gave in to Darien as he massaged her clit. Lita thrust her hips up to him as she moan for more.

"Darien don't tease." Lita panted. Darien could only smile at her demand and kissed down her neck and passed her breast but not before he gave her nipples one more suck, which made Lita buckle under him and moan loudly. He left her clit and rubbed her inner thigh as he kissed his way down her stomach. He lifted her knees up and kissed her inner thigh. Lita sat up on her elbows and watched as Darien kissed her inner thigh suppressing her moans. Darien bent down and lightly licked Lita's clit and Lita moan loudly and dropped her head back. Darien smiled at her reaction and slid one finger in her as he licked her clit again. Lita rocked her hips into his finger and almost screamed when he added another one. She held on to dear life to the sheets on the bed and hoped that her guards were on break. Darien lapped at her center as he thrust his fingers rhythmically into her over and over again. Lita started to tense up as she moaned Darien's name over and over again. Lita grabbed Darien's hair as she was getting closer and closer, her moans could have easily been heard outside her door, but she didn't care. "Darien." She moan, "I'm going to come!" She growled as she tried to hold back her screams. Darien smiled again and thrust his fingers in hard and hit her g-spot. Lita couldn't hold it anymore and climaxed around Darien's fingers calling out his name. Darien looked up and smiled as he pulled his fingers out and crawled onto of Lita. He kissed her neck as she panted trying to catch her breath. He nibbled on her earlobe and growled softly. Lita could feel his erection against her thigh and she couldn't wait to feel him in her.

"I love doing that to you." He whispered hooking his arm around Lita's waist and brought her up to his lips. Lita could taste herself on his lips and tongue as he bit her bottom lip and thrust his hips into hers. Lita moan in Darien's mouth as he thrust into her hips again. Darien laid Lita back down and sat up on his knees. He hooked his thumbs at his waistband and pulled down his boxers releasing his erection.

Darien crawled back over Lita and kissed her deeply as he slipped into her, they both moan in pleasure. Darien slid back out of her and Lita rocked her hips with Darien matching thrust for thrust. Darien moaned into Lita's ear and bit her neck. Lita wrapped her legs around Darien's waist and pulled him into her more, which made her scream for more. Darien growled as Lita raked her nails down his back leaving small scratched marks, next to the other marks that she left for him from before. Lita started to tense up again and she knew that she was about to come; Darien lifted her a little more and plunged in deeper. Lita looked up at Darien and he was looking back at her lovingly right before he sped up his pace and thrust into her hard and they both climaxed. Darien thrusted a couple more times, which prolong Lita's orgasm. He kissed her repeatedly down her neck and back up to her mouth, taking in all of her. He moan again as he pulled back and pulled out of her. He laid next to her, both of them breathing heavily. Darien wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and Darien kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Lita whispered.

"I love you more." Darien smiled.

"Not possible." Lita yawned.

"How do you know?" Darien asked.

"I know everything." Lita smiled.

"So then you know that I'm going to love you forever?" Darien asked. Lita nodded her head. "Good." Darien yawn and held her to his chest tighter.

Lita woke up with the morning light hitting her eyes. Darien opened her drapes before he left like he always does. Lita rolled over to his side of the bed and it was still warm. She couldn't wait until they didn't have to hide anymore and she could wake up in the morning still in his arms without caring. Lita rolled back over to her side and sat up slowly. Suddenly she felt nauseas again and she got up and ran to her bathroom. After the third time she threw up she understood why, one; today was her wedding and two; only three more days until Darien leaves. She knew that the later was the real reason, she wasn't nervous to get married to Darien at all. Lita stood up and cleaned herself up; she turned the water on and waited for it to get hot before she stepped in.

After she got out of the shower her dress maid was already in her room getting her clothes ready for the day.

"Hilda, can you tie the corset not so tight today?" Lita asked sweetly after she slid her panties on and turned around so Hilda could tie her corset on.

"Of course your grace." Hilda said and bowed a little. "Will you be joining your mother and the new couple for breakfast?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, is Prince Darien going to join also?" Lita asked hopeful.

"Yes of course my grace, I told him that the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding but he said that he fears no kind of luck." Hilda giggled as she held Lita's dress up for her. _Darien already got the news around._ Lita thought to herself as she stepped into her dress. _What a big mouth._ She chuckled to herself. "All done here your grace." Hilda said as she zipped the dress up and headed to the door. "Oh and breakfast will be taken outside in the rose garden in the gazebo." Hilda said before leaving. _That must have been Darien's doing._ Lita thought to herself. Lita was starving after throwing up what little dinner she had this morning, she practically ran to the gazebo. Darien, his parents, Mina, Andrew, and Lita's parents were already there.

"Good morning everyone." Lita greeted as she entered the gazebo circling the table. "Your graces." Lita bowed to the Earth's King and Queen.

"Lita my dear!" The Queen smiled widely and stood to hug her.

"Sweetheart." Lita's mother smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"And how is the happy couple?" Lita asked Mina.

"Happy." Andrew smiled. "Well as happy as we can be with the circumstance." He corrected himself.

"No Andrew I am very happy." Mina smiled. "I'm married to you and that's all that I wanted." She added and kissed Andrew on the cheek. Lita circled around the table to the empty seat next to Darien.

"And how are you?" Lita asked as she kissed Darien's cheek.

"Cool as a cucumber." He winked.

"So Hilda and the rest of the staff have already congratulated me." Lita said throwing a glance at Darien. "So the secret's out huh?" Lita asked.

"Oh sweetie you really couldn't expect any of us to keep it a secret for long." Her mother smiled.

"I know but we wanted it to be something small." Lita emphasized on the small part.

"I know, I know Darien already told us. It'll be just us eight and the Moon Queen of course and the three princesses." Her mother smiled.

"Mother." Lita whined.

"Lita you can't have a secret wedding on someone else's planet without inviting them! And I can't have a secret royal wedding without inviting the other princesses to represent their family's name and home planet." Her mother said sternly.

"Fine, but that's it! No one else." Lita said just as stern as her mother.

"That's fine." Her mother nodded her head and smiled at her victory.

Darien walked Lita back to her room. "I wish you could come in." Lita whispered as they parted from their kiss.

"From the sounds of it in there you're having a party." Darien joked.

"Yeah the princesses are in there with Mina." Lita rolled her eyes.

"Princess I'll see you in just a few short hours. Two to be exact." Darien said in a soothing voice and rubbed her cheek.

"I know." Lita smiled.

"I'll see you down the aisle." Darien kissed Lita's lips lightly.

"I'll be the one in white." Lita joked as she opened the door.

"Oh my god Lita!" Rei screamed as Lita closed the door and ran up to her. "I'm so sorry to hear about Darien leaving, but you're getting married today!" Rei screamed as she hugged Lita tightly.

"I know I can't believe it myself." Lita smiled, this was her first time actually getting excited about her recently moved wedding. Before she couldn't wait until it was over so she could be with Darien, and at the same time wish it never came because that meant more time spend with Darien.

"Were you off making out with your husband to be?" Ami asked as Lita sat down at her vanity.

"Yes." Lita smiled and blushed a little. She started to feel dumb at the fact that she was acting like a little girl again.

"And now you're getting butterflies right?" Mina asked brushing her hair.

"Yup, I wasn't nervous this morning or even before I walked into this room." Lita smiled widely again, but that soon faded when she looked into the mirror and saw Serena out on her balcony. The balcony door was closed and Lita looked up at Mina. "I can't believe mom brought her in here this early." She said. Mina turned around and saw what she was talking about; Rei and Ami did the same.

"Mom said that it's tradition for all of the princesses to get ready together even if some of them don't get along." Mina said mocking her mother's voice.

"Does she not realize that it's not that we don't get along, but we're supposedly in love with the same man." Lita said throwing her hands in the air.

"I know I tried to talk her out of it but she didn't listen." Mina nodded her head as she did her sister's hair.

"This generation is the worst generation of princesses!" Hilda said as she walked into the room with 4 other women. "I mean honestly! You get dress by yourself and now you are doing each other's hair?" She went on. "What's the point of having us around then hmmm?" She asked.

"Oh Hilda stop it, it's not our faults that our parents raised us to be independent." Lita smiled as Hilda swatted Mina away from Lita's hair.

"So Lita, I heard that you and Serena talked yesterday." Ami said sitting down next to Lita but checked to make sure Serena was still outside.

"Oh she told you did she?" Lita asked looking at Serena through the mirror. "What did she say?" She asked.

"She said that to her it seemed like you were trying to convince yourself that you and Darien were meant for each other and that even you didn't believe yourself." Rei said laying out Lita's white dress.

"Oh please, she sounds just like Nephrite. Last night when we danced he was trying to convince me that he and I were perfect for each other while Darien and I weren't." Lita rolled her eyes. "Those two were made for each other." She added.

"Well since you announced your engagement they have been more buddy, buddy." Ami chimed in.

"Oh yeah and after you two left they danced for most of the night." Rei recalled.

"I don't see why either should be offended or angry at the fact that Lita and Darien are getting married. Darien and Serena never went out and it never seemed like they would and Lita and Nephrite never even talked to one another besides during balls when she was forced to dance and walk with him." Mina said.

"She sure seemed to think that Darien and she would go out sometime." Rei pointed out, "Remember what she said that very night?" She added.

"No! What?" Lita asked shocked. The princesses were basically forced to spend the whole day together when there was suppose to be a ball that night so she was shocked to hear that something had been said and she didn't know about it.

"You don't? It was right before we were about to go." Rei said with a confused look. "Oh wait I know why you didn't hear it, you were off with Darien. She said it before you two reappeared out of nowhere." Rei teased. Lita smiled and blushed. "Anyway she said that she's suppose to go to the Earth on political business it was suppose to be just a day trip, but she said that she was going to have Darien take her out on a ride or something and then purposely spook her horse so it goes riding into the woods and he has to go in after her and by the time he calms the horse down and they get back to the palace it would be nightfall and she would have to stay." Rei explained as she was getting her own hair done. "As Darien showed her to her room, she was going to try to seduce him, she said that she wouldn't go all the way but she would tease him a lot." Rei finished.

"Mina how come you didn't tell me this?" Lita asked.

"I didn't know about it either I was too busy with Andrew plus you know that I don't pay attention to Serena." Mina answered.

"She had a whole plan." Lita shook her head Hilda pinched her shoulder because she moved. "Oh I'm sorry Hilda." Lita said looking up at Hilda's frustrated face.

"Even if she did, it's not like Darien would have fallen for it." Ami rolled her eyes. "I mean even if you didn't announced your engagement that night he still wouldn't give her a second look." She added.

"That's true." Lita said looking into her mirror and she saw that Serena was about to open the door. "Oh crap guys she's coming back in!" Lita said so that the conversation would change before Serena got into the room.

"There you go my grace your hair is done!" Hilda almost screamed. Lita knew that she was trying to make up a conversation starter but she didn't need to be so obvious. Lita finally took a good look at herself in the mirror and she couldn't believe it, she looked amazing. Her hair was filled with curls all held up in an elegant bun with curls falling down in the perfect spots. Hilda even put her veil on in the back of the bun; and Lita's Jupiter tiara sat perfectly on her head, which will be covered by her knew crown soon enough.

"Lita! You look amazing!" Mina smiled looking at her sister. "And soon you'll be Princess Lita Ann of Earth." Mina teared.

"Mina why are you crying?" Lita laughed and stood up to console her sister.

"It's just that we were always Princess of Venus and you were Princess of Jupiter and now we're both Princesses of the Earth." Mina sniffed holding back her tears. "I'm not good with change, you know that." Mina smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Oh Mina you're so ridiculous." Lita giggled and hugged Mina again. Lita turned to her bed and there laid Rei's beautiful white dress that she never got to wear before she started to hate it. Lita had always loved it though, it was strapless and practically backless, there wasn't a piece of cloth on the back of the dress until a few inches from the butt. It had a diamond-studded belt in the front and a heart shaped bust. The dress was silk and it went to the floor with a sheer layer of cloth that flared out and had tiny diamond like sparkles. If Lita didn't know any better she would have thought that it was a wedding dress. Lita walked over to it and picked it up; she couldn't believe that she was about to get married in this wonderful dress. "Rei thank you so much again!" Lita smiled brightly as she turned to Rei.

"Please Lita, where would I wear that too? I can't wear white on the Moon, that's Serena's color and I wear red on Mars. Mina won't be on Venus anymore and you won't be on Jupiter so it'll be just when Ami has the next ball." Rei shrugged. "And no offence Ami I love your balls, it's just only if Serena doesn't go can I wear that dress." Rei corrected herself.

"Non taken." Ami shook her head and smiled.

"I'm going to go change." Lita smiled as she walked into the bathroom and Mina followed. Mina closed the door behind her and she had a huge smile on her face. "Mina what is it?" Lita asked.

"Ok I don't want to steal your thunder, but I have amazing news and you'll be the only one who knows besides Andrew of course." Mina spoke very fast.

"Ok, ok Mina tell me and I don't care if you steal my thunder." Lita smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Ok." Mina paused. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"Oh my god! Mina!" Lita screamed and jumped up and down with her sister screaming. The door came flying open and Hilda stood there, eyes wide open.

"What's the problem? Is everything alright!" She yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry Hilda, yes everything is fine we're just really, really, excited." Lita smiled brightly holding Mina.

"My god! You princesses are going to send me to an early grave." Hilda grumbled as she closed the door. Lita turned back to Mina and they both jumped up and down again.

"Wait so how do you know?" Lita asked.

"Well I spent most of this morning throwing up but then at breakfast I ate like a wolf." Mina explained. "Andrew was very worried about me, he thought I had the flu or something, and when I told me my symptoms she told me that I was pregnant." Mina said smiling.

That's when Lita's smile faded. "Mina you can't believe everything that mom tells you." Lita sighed.

"I know and that's what I thought so I went to the palace doctor for Venus of course and she even said that I was." Mina smiled.

"But how did you get pregnant so fast?" Lita asked. "Unless there has been some premarital sexual activity." Lita teased.

"Lita shut-up you know that there has been, and I was afraid that other people would think that too, but remember our bodies are different from people from the Moon or Earth. It takes them at least a month for them to feel any changes, but for us it take just hours." Mina explained.

"Oh my god! Mina! You're going to be a mommy!" Lita yelled in a whisper.

"I know and you're going to be an aunt!" Mina yelled whispered also. "Ok no more talk of this, today is your day and we need to get you in this dress and you need to get me into this one." Mina said holding up two different dresses.

Mina and Lita walked out of the bathroom and everyone else was dress and ready to go, even Serena. Hilda ushered everyone out of the room and down to the ceremony. They weren't going to have it in the grand ballroom like the night before since there weren't that many people, instead they were having it in one of the many gardens around the palace. As always Serena was ushered with Nephrite, Ami with Zoisite, Rei with Jadeite, and the maid of honor and the best man (Mina and Andrew) walked down before Lita and her father.

"My dear you look beautiful." Lita's father whispered to her.

"Thank you daddy." Lita whispered back as they started to walk down the path. On the path was a silk white fabric leading to the alter. There were only five chairs, two for the Earth's King and Queen, two for Lita's mother and father, and one for the Moon's Queen. There was an archway that was filled with red and white roses where Darien stood under it. He was wearing a fine black velet robe with a gold strip following the edges, over a soilder's uniform, it was the normal dress uniform that solider of his racked wore, with his Earth's crown sitting perfectly on his head. Lita didn't pay any attention to anyone or anything but him. She locked eyes with him the whole time. Even during their vows, Lita was spell bounded by Darien's ocean blue eyes.

"Do you Prince Darien of Earth take this women as your lawful wife? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health at long as you both shall live?" The minister said.

"I do, with all of my heart." Darien answered and it seemed like his eyes twinkled.

"And do you Princess Lita of Jupiter take this man as your lawful husband? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health at long as you both shall live?" The minister said.

"I do forever and ever." Lita smiled at Darien and he winked at her.

"If there is anyone who thinks these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said our loud. There was a silence, all day Lita dreaded this part of the ceremony, and she thought that either Nephrite or Serena or both would say something but it stayed quiet. The minister turned to his side and picked up a silver crown, "Princess Lita Ann of Jupiter, you shall be known now and forever as Princess Lita Ann of Earth." The minister said and placed the crown over Lita's tiara. "By the power vested in me I now pronounced you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." He ended.

Darien smiled widely and brought Lita into a very deep kiss, it took a lot of Lita to hold back her moan, which she knew that Darien knew. Daren pulled back and winked at her, they turned and walked down the aisle as everyone clapped, hand-in-hand. As they turned the corner of the hedges Darien grabbed Lita by the waist and spun her around. Lita screamed in laughter and he brought her back down to him. "I'm sorry I just wanted the whole world to see who the luckiest guy in the whole universe just married." Darien said as he pulled her closer for another kiss, Lita giggled again and lend in for the kiss.

"That's enough you two, save that for tonight." Andrew joked as he and Mina and the rest of the wedding came around the hedges.

"Yeah don't know you, this is the time that we all go eat dinner and then have amazing wedding cake." Ami giggled as she almost tripped trying to spin herself gracefully. Everyone laughed including Ami, besides Serena and Nephrite who hung back from the crowd. Everyone started to head to the dinning hall when Darien pulled Lita into the shadows of two corridors.

"Darien what are you doing?" Lita asked giggling.

"Nothing just looking at how beautiful my wife is." Darien smiled at the usage of the word wife and so did Lita.

"Say it again." Lita whispered as she got near to Darien's lips.

"What? My wife?" Darien teased.

"Hmmm." Lita nodded.

"My beautiful, beautiful WIFE Princess Lita Ann of Earth." Darien whispered and pressed his soft lips onto hers. This time Lita's didn't hold back her moan and pressed herself up against Darien. Darien smiled within their kiss and pulled back a little and kissed Lita lightly again. "Did Mina tell you?" Darien asked rubbing his hand against her cheek. Lita smiled widely and nodded. "I didn't know that you aliens multiply that quickly." Darien teased, He has always made fun of her because technically they are all aliens to one another.

"As a matter of fact we do." Lita teased back.

"I don't want to wait until I get back." Darien whispered as he kissed Lita's neck and pinned her against the wall.

"You don't want to wait for what?" Lita giggled as she heard Mina yelling about how Darien and she had escaped.

"I don't want to wait to have a thousand children with you until I get back." Darien clarified and looked into Lita's eyes for a reaction.

"You mean you want to start now?" Lita asked.

"Yes, if we could have I wanted to start yesterday." Darien joked.

"Darien are you sure?" Lita asked.

"Lita of course I'm sure, I want to start a family with you as soon as possible." Darien nuzzled her neck and bit her earlobe.

"Well in that case, I think I'm pregnant." Lita said.

A/N: Oooo is Lita really pregnant or is it just nothing? I love cliffhangers…even though technically it's not a real big one. And ye I know Lita's middle name is not Ann but she doesn't even have one so I made one up, but I hoped you liked it and please review as always!!


	6. A Beautiful Night

"_You mean you want to start now?" Lita asked._

"_Yes, if we could have I wanted to start yesterday." Darien joked. _

"_Darien are you sure?" Lita asked._

"_Lita of course I'm sure, I want to start a family with you as soon as possible." Darien nuzzled her neck and bit her earlobe._

"_Well in that case, I think I'm pregnant." Lita said._

"You're what?" Darien stumbled out.

"I **think** I'm pregnant." Lita whispered, Darien looked too shocked to be happy about this.

"As in I'm going to be a father?" He grinned at her and lifted her up in the air and spun her around. Lita giggled and screamed in joy as she saw parts of the palace fly pass her. Darien put her back down and kissed her deeply.

"Darien I keep telling you that I **might** be pregnant." Lita giggled as she pulled away.

"Well women usually know when they are." He whispered and kissed her lips lightly. "So why do you **think** you are?" He asked looking into her beautiful eyes that looked more like a hazel green than their usual emerald green.

"Well Mina told me that she was and the symptoms that she has been having and I've been having those for a while now." Lita shrugged.

"Like what?" Darien asked shocked.

"Like in the mornings I've been throwing up. I always made an excuse of why I was like yesterday I was nervous to talk to Serena and today I threw up today because you'll be leaving soon." Lita explained. "And after every time I throw up I eat like a starved person." She added.

"Well then just so we know maybe you should take the test." Darien chuckled.

"That's what the plan was." Lita winked. "Not until tomorrow of course." She added.

"Of course." He said kissing her neck. "I wish I didn't have to leave and especially now." He whispered into her ear.

"Me too." Lita breathed. "At least Nephrite will be with you." She sighed.

"What? What does he have anything to do with it?" Darien said shocked and pulled away from her.

"Darien we may not like him, but he's the best general in your army. And it brings me a little peace knowing that he's going to be at your side protecting you." Lita explained.

"Malachite is my best in the army." Darien corrected her.

"No I said best general. Malachite is a senior general you're the one who taught me the difference." Lita smiled.

"At least I know that you were listening." Darien smirked. "And I'm actually glad that he's coming with me too." He added.

"You see! He might be a pompous jerk but you know that he's your best." Lita said nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

"Well yeah that, and I know that he's not trying to seduce you." Darien growled.

"What are you talking about Darien?" Lita laughed. "Even if he was staying and we go what we wanted I'll be pregnant." She giggled.

"Yes, but your pregnancy are shorter then what we are use to and you'd have the baby in what 4 or 5 months? After that he would be all over you." Darien protested.

"It's 5 months and even if he would try to seduce me, it wouldn't work." Lita rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I didn't say that it would. It would just kill me knowing that he would be trying." Darien shrugged.

"But it doesn't matter because I'm in love with you and I will be having your baby." Lita smiled and kissed Darien's lips lightly.

"Within minutes I got myself a beautiful and wonderful wife and a wonderful child." Darien whispered and placed his hand on her stomach and squeezed lightly.

"Well this beautiful wife and child are hungry so lets go eat." Lita giggled as she pulled on Darien's arm. Darien chuckled as the guards opened the door and announced their arrival. They sat across from Mina and Andrew at the one head of the table sat the Earth's King and Queen while Jupiter's King and Queen sat right next to them and at the far end sat Queen Serenity.

"And where were you two?" The Earth's Queen asked with a smile.

"We wanted to make a grand entrance." Darien joked and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Well you missed the soup and salad." Lita's mother said.

"That's alright I'm ready for the main course." Lita said rubbing her hands together, she was starving.

"I'm with Lita!" Mina laughed. The waiters brought out the main course and placed it in front of everyone.

"Before we start to eat this amazing meal." The Earth's king said while standing. "A toast to Darien and Lita! May your love leap bounds and live forever!" He said as he raised his glass. "Here's to Lita and Darien!" He yelled.

"To Lita and Darien!" Everyone yelled and raised their glasses. Lita tried to not eat her meal in one bit like she wanted to do. She would eat some and then talk to someone next to her, usually Darien or Mina. When she realized that everyone was almost done and it barley looked like she ate anything she started to wolf food down without bring any attention to herself.

"Is it time for dessert yet?" Ami whined as the waiters came and took their plates away.

"Ami we just finished dinner." Mina laughed. "Are you turning into Serena?" She laughed. Everyone joined in besides Nephrite and even Serena's laugh was obviously fake.

"If the man and the women of the hour so do wills it, we can have the cake now." Lita's father laughed. He looked at both Lita and Darien and they nodded their heads. He motioned for the staff to roll out the cake. Lita and Darien stood up and walked over to the cake and a waiter handed Darien a knife. Lita and Darien cut the cake together and everyone clapped. After they cut the cake and everyone had their fill Darien took Lita's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. He stared at her smiling into her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Lita smiled and whispered.

"At the most beautiful women in the universe." He just smiled as he spun her again.

"May I cut in?" A voice asked. They looked over and the Earth's King and Queen danced next to them smiling.

"Of course not." Lita smiled and they switched partners.

"My dear, you do look beautiful tonight." The Earth's King said with a smile.

"Thank your grace." Lita smile.

"Lita, you are family now. Call me dad." He winked.

"Of course…dad." Lita giggled.

"Sweetie I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." The Earth's Queen beamed at her son.

"That's because I don't think I can be any happier then I am today." Darien grinned.

"Wait until you have your first child." She smiled. "And is there any indication on when that will be?" She asked.

"Mother Mina is already pregnant you would think that that would be enough." Darien laughed.

"Of course not I want at least a million of grand-children." She joked.

"Well in that case, we're hoping to start very soon." Darien smiled.

"Excuse me your grace, but my I cut in?" Lita's father danced with her mother next to them.

"Of course." The Earth's King bowed and they switched colors again.

"I can't believe that both of my daughters are married." Lita's father smiled and Lita could see tears filling his eyes.

"Daddy, don't cry." Lita smiled and kissed her father on the cheek.

"You guys just grow up so fast and now Mina is having her first child." He sighed.

"Yes her first child and your first grand-child. You should be excited for that." Lita chuckled.

"Of course I am. The castle will just be a little quieter while you two are gone." He breathed.

"Oh daddy don't you worry, we'll visit as much as we can and especially since Andrew and Darien will be gone." Lita smiled and hugged her father.

"Yes that is true." He nodded.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Of course not your majesty." Lita's mother bowed and started to dance with Malachite.

"This was a lovely event." Queen Serenity said quietly.

"Thank you your majesty." Darien smiled nervously. He was always nervous around Queen Serenity ever since he was young.

"I was actually very surprised when you announced the engagement." She said looking up at him.

"Most people were, we wanted to keep the relationship secret." Darien was able to explained.

"Yes, that was very strange. I would have expected Lita at least would want to tell everyone." Queen Serenity shrugged.

"She did and that's why we both told at least one person. I choice Andrew of course and Lita choice Mina." Darien said, he felt like he was being forced to defend his relationship with his new wife.

"Yes that's true. I'm just surprised that Lita didn't mind you working so close with Serena." Queen Serenity looked at Darien with a questionable look.

"No, Lita knew where my heart lied. She didn't mind at all." Darien chuckled at the thought of Lita being jealous of Serena.

"Even in the beginning?" Queen Serenity asked, Darien was taken aback by all of the questions.

"Yes my Queen even in the beginning." Darien said with a bit of anger.

"Excuse me my Queen, but my I cut in?" Lita asked as she danced next to them with Malachite.

"Yes of course my dear." Queen Serenity smiled and gave Darien a look. Darien took Lita into his arms and held her tightly.

"Did you miss me?" Lita smiled.

"Deeply. I can't wait to leave." He chuckled and kissed her deeply.

"Well from the conversations that I had with your father and mine and of course our mothers, they would like us to leave soon so that we can work on their grand-children." Lita giggled.

"Well I won't want to disappoint them." Darien smiled slyly.

"Just let me use the ladies room." Lita laughed as she slipped from Darien's grip and headed towards the bathroom.

"Lita! Are you heading to the bathroom?" Serena asked and linked arms with Lita. The buddy, buddy attention that she was getting from Serena, shocked Lita.

"Ummm, yeah." Lita smiled awkwardly.

"Mine if I join you, I kinda want to talk to you privately." Serena whispered.

"No of course." Lita smiled awkwardly again. They entered the bathroom and Serena turned to give Lita some privacy. "Oh you don't have to do that Serena, I'm just here to 'power my nose' if you will." Lita smiled looking into the mirror.

"Oh ok." Serena smiled as she turned.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lita asked.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about tonight." Serena shrugged. "Like are you ready?" She added.

"About Darien and I?" Lita asked confused. She didn't know why Serena wanted to talk to Lita about this.

"Yes, are you nervous?" Serena asked.

"Ummm I wasn't because I know that Darien wouldn't want to hurt me. But I talked to Mina and she did say that it did hurt a bit but then it got much better." Lita lied, she remember the night that she and Darien first slept together. She didn't lie about Darien not wanting to hurt her or how it hurt. She only lied about how Mina was the one who told her and that she was nervous.

"Well that's good, how about the day after?" Serena asked.

"What do you mean?" Lita laughed confused now looking at Serena.

"Well I mean the Moon and Earth's tradition of making sure that you were a virgin." Serena smiled a little evilly.

"What tradition?" Lita asked a little afraid.

"To make sure that a women is a virgin, we take the white sheets and show the kingdom and the rest of the royal family the blood stains on the sheets." Serena explained.

"Are you serious?" Lita asked almost panicking. Why didn't Darien tell her this? There won't be any type of blood on their sheets, she had been a virgin for almost three years.

"Well yeah it's just a stupid tradition but you have nothing to worry about." Serena sneered at Lita but tried to hide it with a fake smile. Did Serena know that Darien and she have been sleeping together? No there was no way, they were very careful; well at least try to be. "Lita? Are you ok?" Serena asked acting conserned.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the tradition." Lita forced a smile.

"It's whatever you have nothing to worry about." Serena smiled and acted like she was fixing her hair.

"No I know that I don't." Lita lied. "It's just a little embarrassing Lita shrugged.

"Yes, I can see that. But you know tradition is tradition and the people love their tradition." Serena shrugged and turned back to Lita. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes." Lita breathed. Serena opened the door and held the door for Lita as she left. She glided off from Lita over to Rei and Ami. Serena passed Nephrite and Lita thought that she saw her wink at him, but then she shook the idea out of her head.

"Lita do you mind if I talk to you?" Nephrite asked as he walked up to her.

"Not at all." Lita said still a little shaken up from the conversation that she had with Serena.

"I just wanted to congratulate you." He smiled as Serena walked behind Lita across the room. Lita followed is gazed and turned back to him.

"Is there something going on between you two?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Who?" Nephrite asking being shaken out of his gaze.

"Don't play coy with me Nephrite." Lita giggled. "I mean you and Princess Serena." She whispered in case it was suppose to be a secret.

"What? No not at all." Nephrite shook his head.

"Nephrite it's ok, I know a thing or two about secret relationships." Lita smiled sweetly.

"Princess please, there is nothing going on with Princess Serena and I." Nephrite said sternly and turned on his heels and walked away. Lita could only smile at the way that Nephrite acted. She turned and saw Darien looking at her while his parents, Lita's, Mina, and Andrew surrounded him. Lita smiled at him and quickly started to walk over to him and kissed him before anyone noticed her presence.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Lita asked as she pulled away.

"Of course my dear." He whispered and pulled her into the nearest corner. "What's the matter?" He asked as he saw the almost panic look on her face.

"I want to ask you a question about a Earth's tradition." Lita tried to explain.

"Ok, shoot." Darien chuckled as he rubbed her cheek.

" Do you show everyone the bed sheets of newlyweds to see if the women was a virgin or not?" Lita asked hoping that it wasn't true.

"What? Who told you that? No of course not!" Darien said shocked and a little disgusted. "I mean they use to a long time ago and maybe they still do in villages or towns on Earth but not the royal family." Darien explained franticly trying to ensure Lita that what she heard wasn't true. Lita took in a deep breath and let it out with a smile.

"Ok, good." She breathed.

"Who told you such lies?" He asked.

"Serena." Lita rolled her eyes. "She said that it was a Moon and Earth tradition." Lita sighed again.

"Well I should have known." Darien chuckled. "Lita you should know that of all people, Serena would be the one who would tell you lies." Darien smiled and kissed Lita lightly on the forehead.

"I know I was just worried." Lita laughed at herself.

"Come on." Darien pulled Lita back to the rest of the group. The clock struck 10 in the hall and Darien turned to it and smiled as he looked back at Lita.

"I hate to break up the party, but I think that's our cue to leave." He said brightly pointing to the clock as they walked back to the group. Everyone looked at the clock and realized how late it was getting.

"I guess we can't keep you forever." Lita's father smiled at his daughter.

"Good-night daddy. I'll see you tomorrow." Lita kissed him on his cheek and then kissed her mother's cheek. She then turned to her new mother and father-in-law and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Good-night my dear." The Earth's queen smiled and kissed her son. They said good-bye to the rest of the room and Darien eagerly pulled Lita into the hallway and watched as the doors to the hall closed behind them. Darien swooped Lita off of the floor and practically ran to his room.

"Darien!" Lita laughed as he ran and she bounced in his arms. There were two guards outside of his room, who opened the door for them. Darien ripped his cloak off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Darien finally placed Lita back onto her own feet and brought her into him for a deep kiss. "You would have thought that this would be our first time the way that you're acting." Lita giggled as she pulled away and pulled Darien's arm and lead him to his bed.

"For some reason I feel like it is." Darien growled and he followed. Lita slid onto his four-post bed as Darien crawled over her body feeling her curves under his hands. He looked down into her eyes and her eyes were the color of a deep forest filled with lust and love. "You're so beautiful." He whispered to her and cupped her chin and kissed her. He didn't let Lita reply before he wrapped her legs around his waist and sat her up onto his lap. He reached around and slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall down to her waist as Lita was unbuttoning his dress shirt.

***

"Serena what is this?" Mina asked a little annoyed since Serena ushered everyone into another room with a table in the middle of the room with what looked like a crystal ball on it.

"I believe that Princess Lita isn't a virgin." Serena announced.

"That is a very bold statement to make!" Mina yelled standing up quickly. Andrew grabbed her arm to stop her from attacking Serena.

"Well that's why I put two secret crystals in Prince Darien's quarters." Serena pointed to the crystal ball on the table. She waved her hand over the ball and it light up. It showed Darien and Lita on Darien's bed.

"Now this is uncalled for!" Andrew yelled standing up with his wife.

"Princess Serena they are both right. This is uncalled for and unacceptable." The Earth's King said standing up.

***

Lita slipped off of Darien's lap and slipped out of her dress. Darien slipped out of his dress shirt and threw it to the floor. "Are those your something blue?" Darien smiled looking Lita over and saw that her panties and corset were both pale blue. Lita smiled shyly.

"I guess so, but I counted you eyes as my something blue." She whispered and sat up onto her knees. Darien smiled wickedly at her.

"Get over here." He growled and pulled her waist towards him and fell to the bed. Lita giggled as Darien's hands roamed her body and kissed her up and down her neck. He kissed up her jaw line until his lips claimed hers', he wanted her desperately just as much as she wanted him. Darien pulled back and looked into her eyes. They weren't the deep forest green anymore like they usually were when their about to have sex, they were a pale green like the underside of a leaf. The pal green that they were when she first told him that she loved him. He slowly ran his fingers across her stomach and watched as her abs twitched at his touch. He looked back up at her and nuzzled her neck. "I love you." He whispered softly and kissed her neck lightly.

"I love you too." She smiled and bit her bottom lip. He felt like she was secretly teasing him, but he didn't mind he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She smiled and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked finally being snapped out of his trans.

"One second you're acting like if you didn't have me right now then you would die. And then the next you're taking it slow and looking at me with your romantic eyes." Lita smiled.

"It's not my fault." Darien chuckled. "You make me want you and memorize me at the same time." Darien smiled and cupped Lita's cheek.

"Well what would you do if I tell you that you both turn me on and make me feel safe. But right now you're turning me on." Lita winked. Darien smiled and kissed her with fierceness and passion as his hands worked on her corset.

***

"See! Look does it look like they are tearing at each others clothes?" Mina yelled and pointed to the crystal. "They are going slow just like two people whom never experience sex would act like." She added.

"Princess Serena, Mina is right now please turn this off and drop the subject! Now!" The Earth's King said sternly. Serena jumped at his booming voice and quickly waved her hand over the crystal again, right before she watched Darien throw Lita's corset to the ground.

***

Darien brushed back the hair that was in Lita's face. She smiled and kissed his chest lightly. He ran his fingers through her hair a few times and tightened his grip on her naked waist. Lita sat up and looked into Darien's beautiful eyes, they seemed like the sky after it rained. "Do you want to go sit by the fire?" Lita whispered.

"I thought that you would be tired." Darien smirked.

"Not yet." She smirked back. She sat up and grabbed her silk robe. She got off of the bed and started to walk over to the armchair in front if the fire. Darien watched as her hips swayed in the glow of the fire. Lita turned around and winked at him, the light of the fire shown through her robe and Darien could see her pale full breast in the light. He smiled and jumped off the bed in his boxers and in a few long strides he had Lita in his arms.

"You haven't had enough?" Lita laughed as Darien picked her up and sat them down in the chair with Lita on his lap. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat them both down.

"Not even a little bit." He growled and captured her lips. Lita moaned and grasped his strong muscles as Darien slid his hands within her robe and gripped her upper thigh. Lita ran her fingernails down Darien's chest, Darien growled as her nails ran down. He deepened their kiss and forced his tongue in her mouth. Lita didn't even put up a fight for dominance and let Darien take control. Darien explored Lita's mouth as if he never had before. Her hands traced Darien's chest muscles trying to suppress her moans. "I swear you have a power over me." Darien said roughly as Lita ripped her lips from his and bit his earlobe and finally let her loud moan out.

"Lita." Darien moaned as his one hand clasped around one of her breast.

"And what power could that be?" She whispered seductively biting his neck. A growl came from the back of his throat as he slid his hand between her legs.

"It's like you've bewitched me." He said roughly as he slipped a finger in. Lita gasped in pleasure.

"Now my Prince! Now!" Lita almost screamed as Darien slipped his finger in and out.

"In time Princess." Darien said in a teasing voice and slipped another finger in making Lita gasped and moan loudly. Darien continued his torture of pleasure as he almost animalistic took her lips for himself. Lita's walls started to tighten around his fingers and Darien knew that she was close. Darien pulled his fingers out and heard a groan and a whimper. Darien chuckled and picked Lita up again and slowly walked back to the bed. As Darien placed her back on the bed Lita grabbed his boxers and pulled him towards her. "Feisty aren't we?" Darien smirked as Lita pulled down his boxers and revealed his erection.

"You teased me, now I want to have some fun." She purred and bent down took him in her mouth. Darien moaned as Lita slowly took all of him in. He ran his fingers through her hair and watched as she head bobbed up and down.

"Lita." Darien moaned. He wanted to lift her head and take her now, but at the same time he didn't want her to stop. Lita continued her torture as she slid her own panties down. Darien grabbed one of Lita's breasts and pinched her nipple slightly. Lita moan and the vibrations in her throat made Darien almost screamed in pleasure. Lita nibbled on Darien's member as she licked it from bottom to tip. Lita pulled him out of her mouth and teasingly licked his tip. Darien couldn't take it anymore. He lifted Lita's head up to him and kissed her deeply as they fell onto the bed. Darien bit Lita's bottom lip as he plunged into her, they both scream in pleasure but didn't rest for a second. He started to pound into her, Lita thrusted up to him matching him thrust for thrust. Darien moan into her ear as he grabbed her hands and yanking them above her. Lita moan and screamed in pleasure as Darien continued.

"Darien!" Lita yelled tightening her hold on Darien's hands. She was about to blow and Darien knew it. He took both of her hands into his one as he grabbed her hips and quickened his pace. "Darien." Lita yelled biting down hard on his shoulder, Darien yelled in pain and pleasure. "I'm going to cum!" She cried. Darien let go of her other hand and grabbed some of her hair pulling her neck back so he could attack her neck. Lita dug her nails into his back and Darien grunted from the pain and pleasure that he felt. Lita's walls tightened around him and Lita screamed his name as her body trembled beneath him.

Darien couldn't hold on anymore "Gods! Lita!" He yelled as he too came to his climax. He thrusted a few more times into her, hearing small moans from her soft pink lips. They laid there panting and breathing heavily, Darien planted sweet kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered as he slid out of her. She gasped at the lost of him and smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you too." She whispered and brushed back some of his bangs that fell into his face. Darien rolled off of her but brought her with him. Lita laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, it was still a little fast but it soon slowed down. Darien played with her hair as they laid there. "I can't to wake up tomorrow." She whispered sleepily.

"What?" Darien laughed making Lita bounce with him. She sat up looking him in his blue eyes and smiled.

"I can't wait to wake up tomorrow." She giggled.

"Was tonight that bad?" He joked. Lita smiled and bit his chest a little causing him to jump.

"No, it's just that you always had to leave before I woke up and I always woke up alone." Lita explained.

"Oh Princess." Darien's smile fade and ran his fingers through her hair and cupped her cheek.

"No my Prince I didn't say that to make you feel bad. Ever since you proposed I've been so excited and had been dreaming of the day that I can wake up and you'll be besides me without any worry." Lita explained and took his hand from her cheek and placed it into hers and traced his lines. "And now I don't have to wait anymore." She smiled and kissed his palm.

"I'm actually going to miss it." Darien smiled.

"What?" Lita asked shocked and a little hurt.

"When I woke up I didn't just get up and ran." He smiled. "I would wake up and watch you sleep. You were always so peaceful looking and beautiful. That was the only good part about waking up. I hated leaving you but I knew that when I did wake up I would be able to see your beautiful face." Darien explained and tightened his grip on her waist. "You sometimes distracted me in the morning. So much that I would have to sneak out the window because I stayed too long." He smiled which made her smile too.

"Are you trying to blame me for almost getting caught?" Lita giggled.

"A little." He joked.

"Well then maybe I should go to sleep so you can watch." She smiled sleepily and laid her head down on his chest again.

"I'll try not to wake up like I'm use to." He said and kissed her head.

"Just stay with me until I wake up." Lita breathed.

"I'm going to stay with you for the rest of my life." Darien smiled and closed his eyes. Lita smiled too and rubbed his chest until she too fell asleep.


End file.
